Memoirs: Bane's Story
by Dead Chick Walking
Summary: POV from Pearlpelt. Uncanon pairing. Demented themes. Violence and Death. Just read it. Last chapter up. Be sure to check the Special Features!
1. Introduction

**Memoirs: Bane's Story**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer 1: I do not own the Underland Chronicles. I do not own Ripred, Pearlpelt, Goldshard, Snare, Clawsin, Twirltongue, Reekwell, Gushgore, Ratriff or Gregor. Or any of Suzanne Collin's other brainchildren. 

**Disclaimer 2: I do however own Terrormaw, Fangsong, Preypounce, and Sinsleek.**

**Rating Warning: I was unsure exactly what to rate this so I went for T. This story includes disturbing themes (psychosis, cannibalism, war, violence, and death) that may be unsuitable for small children or those who have not yet experienced my demented writing. It also includes harsh language, who knew Bane had such a foul mouth? And suggestive themes. Suggestive. As in, I didn't spell them out just hinted. If you find them, great! If not...that's great too! But seriously, this is the Bane we're talking about, he's twisted and so am I, the combination isn't pretty.**

* * *

Pearlpelt. The Bane of Underland. He is portrayed as the main villain in the last two books of the Underland Chronicles and many see him as such. But he was my favorite character. Gasp! No, it's true! I thought he was a masterpiece of character development and he was definately a defiantly original villain. But was he a villain? Was he the bad guy? I know that question has been asked over and over, evil vs. misunderstood. The truth is something that only Suzanne Collins can provide, I however, can give you my theories. My version of what happened that the books didn't show.

A friend of mine insists that the big war was all Luxa's fault. No, not because she said the Vow of the Dead over the nibblers. It started before that. Remember cute little Pearlpelt munching on the chocolate bar at the end of Prophecy of Bane? Well, he wanted more chocolate and Luxa refused to let him have some. So then he went to the nibblers who also denied him the sugary chocolatey goodness. This was the beginning of his grudges. Then Twirltongue came in. And then he launched the war.

While that may be an interesting fanfic by anyone's accounts that isn't the story I'm telling. I am going to tell the story of the Bane's life from his own point of view. This is in the same story universe as 'Coming Dark' and so yes it will have Terrormaw in it. If this annoys you because it isn't 'canon' then I suggest you not read chapter 5 or any of the chapters after that because they either have her mentioned or have her in there although it is normally a very small role.

And so, if you want to know _exactly _what Pearlpelt was thinking during all of those fascinating chapters in the books where he was featured then I suggest that you:

_Delve into the demented scrawlings of a fourteen year old girl..._


	2. The Beginning

**Ok, just FYI for you people. This is the new story format I'll be using from now on. Authors Notes, then the little quote thing (underlined if I made it up) then the title once more, then the story. Isn't that lovely? Well, no it's kind of ridiculous but that's how I'm doing it. Now again, a warning, this story gets a bit heavy (as heavy as possible with these books) so I don't want any flames about how sick and twisted my writing is. Because I'll just laugh. I warned you. Oh and by the way, if you see a large block of italics it is a memory told in third person. Thanks!**

**&&..dead chick walking..**

* * *

"_The leaves of memory seemed to make  
A mournful rustling in the dark."

* * *

_

**Memoirs: Bane's Story.**

**Chapter 1. The Beginning.**

"You must go down now, Pearlpelt!" My mother urged me. We were at the mouth of he tunnel, Snare had gone somewhere to check on the guards, and Mother and I were alone again. Even in her anxiety she was beautiful. Mother had to be the prettiest gnawer in the whole of Underland.

Her silky shining pelt caught and held the dull light before reflecting it in sparkles of gold. She was fretting in the worst way; her tail twitched spasmodically, she wrung her paws nervously, and jumped at small noises.

"There's going to be fighting again." I said quietly. It was a statement, not a question. There was always fighting, and that's when she would send me down that long tunnel. I knew it was to keep me safe, but I hated that tunnel.

Mother regarded me with loving eyes, "I hope it will not come to fighting, dear one." Her voice was steady, but utterly unconvincing. "Now go!" She commanded, her muzzle pushed me toward the opening. A quick nuzzle, and then I scampered down the tunnel. Around, around, down, around, down, down. Into the darkness. To wait.

I curled up in the darkest corner of the cave I could find and tried to imagine Mother was there with me. Her warm soft protecting body curled around mine, her hear, the soft rhythmic thumping of her heard beating in tune with my own. Mother's low velvet smooth voice singing an ancient gnawer lullaby. Her gentle muzzle grooming my white fur, whiskers barely brushing my face.

Ad then a cry from above returned me to the hard, cold cave floor. I instantly recognized that voice. That voice flooded me with both fear and loathing. Snare. My worse nightmares were always about Snare. He wasn't my father, I could never give him that title. Snare was a monster, not a parent, hardly even a gnawer, a monster. Stuck in the cave listening to Snare bark commands to the guards, the memories overwhelmed me.

------

_A litter of four pups and their mother resided in a cave deep in the heart of the Labyrinth. The pups were too young to leave the nursery cave, or be left alone by their mother. Goldshard, they knew was their mother, an endless fount of love, warmth, and milk. Father was an unknown concept to them, the pups rarely saw Snare, he only came down once in awhile to deliver food to Goldshard. The pups were squirming about the cave curiously. Two were play fighting, one, the smallest, was watching them avidly. Pearlpelt was busy examining the entrance to the tunnel, it's surface was too slick to climb but the smells it emitted were incredible._

_With a small thump Goldshard flopped to the ground, laying on her side, belly exposed. It was like an alarm went off through the cave. Instantly the four pups scrambled toward their mother hungrily. Pearlpelt had been farthest away and got to his mother a bit too late. As the white rat was trying to find a way in-between or over his siblings, Snare sauntered into the cave._

_The pups barely noticed, he would come, leave food for Goldshard, stare avidly at Pearlpelt, and leave. Just as he always did. But this time was different, Snare carried no food and his gaze immediately latched onto Pearlpelt's vain attempts to get milk._

_Snare's harsh bass echoed in the cave, "The Bane is not getting any food." he said disapprovingly to Goldshard._

"_He will get some," Goldshard replied petulantly, "after the others have finished. Pearlpelt won't starve." The gold rat laid rebellious emphasis on the name Pearlpelt. She hated calling him Bane, like any mother, she couldn't envision her son as a monster. Snare snarled at his mate and immediately all of the pups scampered around to hide behind Goldshard._

_The small rat rose to her feet, glaring at Snare, "Move." he commanded. When she made no motion to obey is order he growled, "I said, out of my way!" To punctuate his demand he thrust Goldshard from in front of her children. The four pups clustered close together, quavering in utter terror._

_In his left paw Snare snatched up a pup. It was Slicer, the runt of the litter, she was a deep grey color. Slicer was the quiet one, and Pearlpelt loved her most out of all his siblings, she was his little sister, about half as big as he was. Snare made a show of examining the pup, turning the tiny Slicer this way and that, as she trembled. Just as Goldshard was beginning to relax, he raised his right paw-And cleanly snapped Slicer's neck. _

_With a negligent flick of his wrist, Snare tossed the now limp and lifeless pup away from him. Thus, within seconds, Pearlpelt watched his first sibling killed. Goldshard screamed and bolted to protect her pups, furiously she clawed at Snare, but he was much larger than her and in moments had thrown her into the wall. "No!" Goldshard wailed as Snare emotionlessly dispatched another of his pups. Snare grabbed the last one, who was flailing impotently and killed it the same way. His impassionate gaze burning into Pearlpelt who could only look on horror-struck._

_Three pups dead and Pearlpelt basically paralyzed, Snare turned to his mate, "The Bane no longer has to compete for food." Goldshard was crying, mad with grief and pain the small rat stood to go to her last pup but Snare stopped her. "Are you hungry?" This soft deadly whisper was directed at a sniffling Pearlpelt who nodded mechanically. "Then eat." The white pup began to walk toward his mother, and was knocked back by a sharp blow from Snare._

_Confused, Pearlpelt merely sat for a moment still sobbing quietly. Anytime he tried to go to Goldshard he was thrown back painfully. A kind of sickened horror was rising on Goldshard's face. "Eat." Snare commanded._

_Finally Pearlpelt understood, "No." he protested weakly appalled. His stomach was painful with hunger, it felt like daggers were being driven into him. _

"_If you are hungry, then eat." Snare whispered softly, Goldshard was weeping bitterly behind him, her eyes on her motionless pups._

"_No…" cried Pearlpelt in torment, earning himself another blow._

"_If you are hungry…" Snare hissed again, "Then eat…"_

------

Across the cave from where I was curled there was still a large rust red stain, a kind of gruesome monument to my brothers and sister. Tiny rivers of tears coursed down my face. From then on Snare came down to the cave often, his visits almost always ending in Mother yelling at him and Snare hurling her against the wall. It was a relief when I was finally old enough to leave the cave. The Labyrinth wasn't very hospitable, but with larger places to roam I saw Snare less often.

Snare told me that I was the prophesied Bane of Underland, that I would grow two times as large as other gnawers. That I would be unstoppable. Ever since he had told me that I promised myself deep inside that as soon as I was full-grown, I would find Snare. And kill him. Avenge Mother, avenge my brothers, avenge poor little Slicer, and avenge myself.

Another cry from above, that was Mother, I could tell her voice miles away. While Snare tried to make my life a living hell, mother spent all her energy in an attempt to make my early life as normal as possible. Under the circumstances that wasn't very normal at all, but it was something at least.

------

_Pearlpelt was smiling, not a very common occurrence after his siblings were killed. The young white rat was curled behind a boulder in a narrow tunnel attempting to control his giggles. His mother would never find him here, not a chance! Hide and Seek was a game as old as Tag, and it crossed species just as efficiently. Although, the gnawers, with their heightened sense of smell, had a bit of an advantage._

"_I found you!" Sang a voice from behind him, Pearlpelt jumped, then laughed as his mother came out of the shadows._

"_My turn!" the pup announced excitedly and buried his face into his paws. Goldshard strode off to find a hiding place. _

_Pearlpelt scurried along the tunnels, his nose twitched for the familiar scent of his mother. No, that was one of the guards, no, that lead to the Labyrinth. There! She was in this tunnel. The white rat ran through the tunnel, poking into every crevice. He finally entered a large cavern, just in time to see a long tail disappearing into another tunnel._

"_I see you Mama!"_

_------_

With a sigh I curled up closer to the wall, I was getting cold, not to mention dangerously hungry. I'm going to go back up, I told myself, in just a minute I'll go back up. But I didn't things had gotten so silent up there, wasn't there supposed to be fighting? My nose twitched, I couldn't smell anything, I was too far down. Absently I nibbled on the tip of my tail to curb my hunger.

Something was wrong, it was too quiet. And then-a yell. But who was that? Not Mother, or Snare, nor any of the guards. It was odd, I could tell it was a male, but what kind I had no idea. I hadn't heard anything like it.

And then there was another sound. Like someone coming down the tunnel.

I had to know what was going on up there, what if something had happened. What if someone was invading? What if Snare and Mother were fighting again? What if-a terrible thought struck me- No. No!

Just as I was convinced I should go up the tunnel, that Snare had finally killed Mother, something came out of the tunnel. Instinctively I bolted for a small sheltered place in the cave, what was that…that thing? It walked on two legs, and had an odd metallic smelling thing in it's…paw? Before I could figure out what was coming toward me, the metal thing dove for me. Where was Mother? Where?

"Ma-maaa!!" She would come, she had to come, to help me. To stop whatever was headed for me. Why wasn't she coming? She knew I was in danger, my high-pitched pup squeal echoed in the cavernous tunnel. "Ma-maaaa!!"


	3. The Human

**This chapter's a bit longer, if that bothers you then wait till you see the rest of them. Time flies when you're writing from the POV of a maniac. Cute maniac. Maniac nonetheless.**

**I've recieved a few challenges to make you feel so sorry for Pearlpelt that you don't hate him for killing Ares. I'm certain I can do that.**

**Happy reading, and Fly You High.**

**&&..dead chick walking..**_

* * *

"Solitude scares me. It makes me think about love, death, and war. I need distraction from anxious, black thoughts."_

* * *

**Memoirs: Bane's Story. **

**Chapter 2. The Human.

* * *

**

The metal thing clashed against the stone right above me, it snapped, and half of it fell to the floor, "Boots?" the thing said. My heart was racing, but I had calmed enough to see what the thing was, it was a human. Snare and Mother told me about them, according to Snare they were stupid beasts who's only interests were enslaving or killing all the gnawers, it was my duty to prevent this. The human-thing carried a sword, that was what it was. But what was…'Boots'? It didn't matter.

What did matter was that I was trapped and vulnerable in a cave in the depths of the Labyrinth, with a human who had already shown violence, "Ma-maa!!" Where was Mother? She had to come…please, please let her come!

The human was staring at me, why didn't he attack, he hadn't hesitated before. Then a blinding light came from his other hand, the one that didn't hold the sword, 'Ah!' it burned my eyes, I wasn't used to such violent bursts of light.

"Ma-maa!!" come to me Mother, make this strange human go away! And please, make this burning light stop.

"Oh geez, oh geez," the human said fretfully, he sounded anxious. A tiny part of me was curious as to what he was thinking, the rest of me just wanted him to leave. There was a clatter of steel against stone, the human had dropped his blade. A hand reached out to me, startled I backed up, he spoke again,

"It's okay, you're okay, baby." The human told me, I could understand the words vaguely, and the tone was gentle, but I was not going to be misled by this human, he had already shown he had violent intentions. The hand drew closer, and I squirmed against the wall trying to get as far away as possible from the human, he had cut off my escape routes.

"Ma-maa! Ma-maa!" I wailed, although I knew it was hopeless, Mother was not coming for me, why? I didn't know, but if she was she would have been here already.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." It was soothing to hear these words, even though I knew he was probably playing me false. Perhaps…

"Ares!" A shout came from the human, I shuddered and tears began to pour down my cheeks. It was hopeless, he was probably calling for someone to help him kill me, Mother wasn't coming, and Snare didn't care. An enormous black flier came out of the tunnel, even from my less than preferable vantage point, the flier looked fierce. This was the end.

I prepared myself to die, I was ready and I was not afraid. Perhaps, I would see Mother there if she had truly died and not just abandoned me. The human and his bond were conversing, the flier appeared disconcerted by me, but perhaps it was just anxious for the kill, I didn't know, and for the first time since I was down in the cave I didn't care. At least, until that pair of hands came down and scooped me from my hiding place.

"This is the problem." the human told his bond, and exhibited me to the black flier. I squirmed slightly, but the human had be in a tight grip, he rocked me a little bit back and forth. It was a calming motion and I could feel his steady heartbeat,

"What is that! That is not the Bane!" It was the black flier who spoke. I wasn't? Well, I wish I had known that earlier…wait…of course I was the Bane. I was white wasn't I? Stupid flier.

"Actually, I think it is. Or at least, it's a baby Bane." The human replied defensively. I was beginning to relax in his arms, it had been such a long day. It was so calming, that gentle rocking motion of his arms.

"I do not believe it! That is some decoy. Some trick of the gnawers to lure us into a trap so that they may destroy us!" Stupid flier, I willed him to be quiet. How could you make another white rat?

"I don't think so. I mean, look at its coat. How many white rats have you ever seen?" The conversation was boring me, but at least the human was putting up a good fight. For a second I wondered what his name was, for I was beginning to think of him as a being instead of a thing. Calling him 'the human' in my head was getting annoying. The flier I knew was Ares, but I was completely content with not using his name. He talked too much.

"None. Save this. But perhaps it is not a rat!" Excuse me? I glared at the flier, "Perhaps it is a mouse they have captured and used to deceive us! I have seen white mice!" That, was going too far. A mouse? No, freaking, way. I am not a nibbler, nor have I ever been. I had a strong urge to nip the black flier, even if he was the human's bond. How dare he?

"You take a look. Is it a mouse?" The human held me in front of his flier, now I was beginning to doubt the human's intelligence as well. Couldn't he tell I was a rat? Or did I just look so much like a mouse? Someone, please, kill me now.

With a sigh I leaned back a bit into the warmth of the human, the flier had pronounced me a gnawer-what an incredibly perceptive observation-and now the two were arguing about what to do with me. I heard the flier call the human 'Overlander' was this the warrior who was supposed to kill me? He smelled barely more than a pup, and if he was supposed to end me, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Currently he was quarrelling with his bond about whether I should live, I like his position best.

The flier was getting worked up again, "Yes! Yes! The Bane! The scourge of the Underland! The creature who may well cause the extinction of fliers, humans, and countless others. What we do at this moment determines the fate of all those who call the Underland home!" Well, that made me feel loved. This flier was worse than Snare, I heard those words constantly, how fliers and humans were so inferior to us. Right now, the flier wasn't doing a good job of impressing me. If they were all as irritating as him, perhaps I should wipe out his species for the good of everyone.

That was sarcasm by the way. Mother always told me that my cynicism was out of place in one so young, she blamed Snare, I blamed life. Speaking of Mother…

The Overlander and his bond had been steadily drifting closer to the mouth of the tunnel, I finally got a good whiff of what was up there. Mother? Oh, yes, yes that was her! Joy surged through my veins.

"What am I supposed to do, Ares? Run my sword through its head? Look at the thing!" the human was saying, exasperated. I spared a second to feel a brief flash of amusement and then I was free of his arms. I bolted for the tunnel, Mother, I'm coming!

My paws hit the stone, so cold after the warmth of the Overlander, but it was of no moment. I was going to see Mother, she was at the top of the tunnel, she would be waiting for me, and we would leave the Labyrinth, and…and…

And I reached the top of the tunnel. Mother? I squealed in the rat tongue, no response. Mother and Snare and one of the guards were lying in the cavern in pools of blood. The guard was near the entrance to another tunnel. My parents were side by side, limbs splayed as if in some gruesome dance. No…no…Mother!

I bounded toward the bloodied gold-furred body, "Ma-maa." Wake up! No, Mother you mustn't leave, not like Slicer left, please, wake up. I attempted to curl in the curve of her sinuous neck, but it wasn't like I used to, there was warmth, but it was the warmth of a corpse full of fresh blood. "Ma-maa!" No, she's not dead, you're not dead Mother, do you hear me? I pawed at her face, my feet were dipped in her blood and the blood smeared onto her features. "Ma-maa!"

Snare…Snare killed Mother. I knew it would happen I knew it would happen one day, but I had wished it would happen when I was older, stronger, when I could kill Snare. He was dead now, and my only regret about that was I wasn't the one to drain his life.

I could hear the Overlander behind me, he was talking to his bond. I didn't care what they said, I wished they would kill me. Anything to stop this ache in my heart. I gave up stroking Mother's face in an attempt to wake her, she was not going to wake. Instead I curled up as close as I could next to her to catch the last bit of warmth draining from her body. Sticky crimson stained my white coat, it was drying and the fur on the back of my neck and back was sticking together and spiking up. My eyes closed.

Looking back, I'm sure I would have died there, lying next to my mother oblivious to the world. I would have died, had not the Overlander scooped me up and mounted his bat. Looking back, that was probably the worst moment of my life.

"The Overlander has the Bane!" One of the guards cried out below us, they were worried because he had the Bane, not because he had a pup. I wasn't anything, not to Snare, not to the rats that guarded me, just a figurehead. Realizing this I took a sort of grim amusement watching their chagrinned faces. The only one who had actually cared for me was lying dead below us.

The black flier swooped through tunnels, it was to put it simply, insane. I had no idea which way was which, where we were going or where we had been. We were jerking, and flipping, and spinning and there were odd flashes of light from the Overlander's torch. The human had his arm wrapped tightly around my middle and yet I still felt like I was going to slip out, distressed I squealed in protest, 'Eek!'s resounded in the caverns. Someone get me down from here.

The human attempted to calm me, his low voice would have been soothing if not for the tremors in it when we twisted, his hand touched my back and head. I couldn't stand it, I was going to go insane and the human wasn't helping; every time he moved I was hit with a fresh wave of his strange smell. I squirmed more, if I could just get away…. It didn't occur to me that I would probably fall to the ground and break something, I just wanted out of the human's grasp.

And then, I felt his hand at my mouth, he shoved something between my teeth, and my cries stifled a moment, I squeaked in surprise. Oooooh…rapture. Edible bliss, I have no idea to this day what the Overlander fed me, but I would kill to get more of it. The food melted in my mouth and I swallowed eagerly, "More." I commanded.

"More!" I repeated, it was so sweet, I'd never had anything like it. The human obliged and gave me another piece, I sighed with contentment. Maybe he wasn't so bad, I leaned back into his chest relaxed. It was hard not to be relaxed after a few pieces of that-that-whatever it is.

------

After a few minutes of frenzied flight from the Labyrinth the Overlander and I sat next to a swift running stream, he dipped his hands into the water and let me drink. It was clear and sweet, not like the tepid, brackish water we had trickling into the Labyrinth from the Tankard. Of course, it was also mixed with the flavor of the human's hands…not exactly the best taste, but I dealt with it. After a few moments where the flier and his bond conversed I was hefted back onto the large bat and we were off once more.

As we flew the Overlander stroked my head, I let out a bone cracking yawn. I was so tired, "You've had a pretty big day, huh, little guy?" He didn't know the half of it-really, he didn't. My eyes flickered and I leant closer into him, his heartbeat pulsed against me steadily and within a few minutes I was asleep.

------

I was rudely awakened by a large splash on my face, my eyes opened and the foul smelling liquid dribbled into them, I keened pitifully. The warrior holding me looked down, he gave me a sympathetic look that said, 'Yeah, I hate it too.' I gave him a reproachful look, this was not comfortable. I continued whimpering miserably as the fetid liquid dripped onto my already filthy pelt. After a little while the Overlander stumbled out of the tunnel. He fell with a thud to the ground, frightened I shot under his shirt. Something wasn't right around here, it smelled odd, and it wasn't just the cave we had come out of.

Nestled against the human's chest I heard a low rasping voice, it sounded like another gnawer, but the scent of the liquid was so strong I couldn't tell what it was exactly. And then the silk of the human's shirt lifted and I slipped from his lap onto the hard stone.

I lay there dazed for a moment, looking around I saw the Overlander had fallen to his knees, about ten gnawers were gathered around in a kind of half circle. Elation spread through me, finally, I was back where I belonged, with other gnawers. One, a particularly large grey gnawer with a scar across his eye, caught my attention, he seemed to be the leader of the group. The other gnawers were regarding me with amazement, the large grey one only stared at me.

Instinctively I dashed toward the other gnawer, he looked at me with distaste and a loud hiss came from his mouth. His jaws cracked open in a vicious snarl, startled I leapt back and went to hide behind the large black bat. My eyes peered out from behind his fur and I looked warily at the grey gnawer.

"You don't like little kids do you?" The human asked, the large gnawer turned to him,

"Not this one in particular," I flinched at the harsh snarl. Ares, the flier, felt me shiver and gently shifted his wing so that it brushed over me comfortingly. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as I thought, "What's it doing here?" The gnawer continued.

"I didn't know where else to take it."

"You were supposed to kill it!" The grey rat growled angrily. So this human _was_ the Warrior from the Prophecy, how odd.

"But I didn't. I brought it to you." I had to admit, the human was standing up to the gnawer very well, considering the rat was staring at him furiously.

"What makes you think I won't kill it?" The rat retorted, I was wondering the same thing.

"I don't think you'd kill a pup."

"Ha!" I agreed with the grey gnawer, obviously the Overlander had no idea of gnawer customs.

"Okay, how about I don't think you'd kill the Bane? Because if you do, you'll never get the other rats to follow you." Immediately the gnawer was on him, snarling viciously, I flinched against the black fur of the flier and closed my eyes. The human was stupid, but he had been kind enough, I didn't want to watch him get killed.

And then I heard laughter, my eyes opened again, the human was still lying on the ground staring upwards, the rats were in hysterics. Apparently he had said something amusing. Finally the large grey rat sent the other rats away.

"All right, Rager. Tell me what happened, and don't leave out any details." The large grey gnawer commanded the human who sat up. The Overlander began a story, the quest for the Bane. The quest to find and kill me. I curled up next to the bat and listened intently.

------

"Are you going to be able to handle it? The Bane, I mean?" The Overlander asked the rat. After a long conversation the grey gnawer had agreed to keep me,

"If it's anything like its mother, I'll have my paws full," The gnawer replied, "But I'll manage." Slowly I crept out from behind Ares, I stared at the grey rat curiously, thankfully he didn't hiss at me this time.

The Overlander reached out and patted me on the top of my head, "You take care, you hear?" I nuzzle his hand back, in an odd way I was grateful to him, even if he was a bit slow he was kind in his own way.

"Give it this, when we're gone." The human handed the grey rat something, my nose twitched and I could smell the food he had given me earlier. After a few more words the Warrior and his bond took off, heading north to Regalia. I watched them for a few moments then turned back to the rat, he tossed me the food and I pounced on it immediately.

"So," he said, half to himself half to me, "This is the infamous Bane, hm?"

"Pearlpelt." I said tightly, "My mother named me Pearlpelt." The gnawer gazed at me as if he just realized I was there,

"How old are you?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly, "A month I guess." He nodded thoughtfully,

"I'm Ripred." The grey gnawer informed me, "I'm sorry about your mother. She was a sweet little thing." His gaze bore into me, but I disregarded it.

"You knew her?"

"Of course," he snorted, "Goldshard was always into everything, sneaky too, stole my dinner right from under me one day. That's how we met."

I sighed slightly, the ache in my heart had diminished during the excitement, but now it was back. I sniffled softly and Ripred watched me with an odd look on his scarred face.

"Well, I guess your hungry." he said, "Pups are always hungry…" he said reflectively, for that moment the sorrow in his voice matched the sorrow in my heart. Why was he upset? Then Ripred's voice hardened, "We should find you something to eat. The humans cut off most of our feeding rivers so it may take a while. Come." he commanded, I followed him.

"Now, if your living with my little band, there are some things you're going to have to know…"


	4. Razor

**I'll bet you guys are wondering how I churned out these chapters so fast, hm? Keep wondering. Nah I'm just kidding. Actually I've written up to chapter 8, I'm just posting these when I feel like being nice...I sure am nice today.**

**&&..dead chick walking..**

* * *

"_God made everything out of nothing, but the nothingness shows through."

* * *

_

**Memoirs: Bane's Story. **

**Chapter 3. Razor.

* * *

**

A week passed, and I lived with Ripred in the Dead Lands, I saw a few of the other rats that lived with him, but most of them didn't talk to me, just stared. Ripred wasn't the best company either, I soon found him to be an excellent fighter and very intelligent, but also extremely sarcastic and just this side of cruel. So, I took to going off by myself, playing in the rivers or just sneaking around getting into things. Ripred said I was too much like my mother in that respect, I thanked him.

On the eighth day of my life in the Dead Lands I was at the river, it was swift but had a collection of rocks spanning it, if you leapt at just the right points you could reach the center. This was the best fishing spot, but dangerous. The danger didn't matter at the moment however, I was starved, and nothing mattered when I was hungry. Ripred was right, I reflected, the humans have cut off our food.

Not that I suffered much, Ripred made sure I was fed. He did it grudgingly however, and while I was eating he would berate me constantly about how I needed to learn to hunt. I overheard him talking to one of the other gnawers, he said I was large enough but I just hadn't matured to go along with my size. That was a hard thing to do, I was growing quickly and was almost two times the size I was when I had left the Labyrinth, how could he expect me to mature mentally that quickly?

As I stared at the water I shrugged, that was a question for another day, one when I wasn't half starved. I took a running jump and hurdled toward a stone that jutted out of the rushing water, it was slippery but I managed to hang on. After a few moments steadying myself I leapt for the next stone. I had almost made my way to the very center of the river when,

"**Bane!**" It was Ripred's voice, I jumped, startled. My paw slipped on the water soaked stone and I plunged into the river.

Water surged into my mouth and nose and the swift current immediately pulled me along, I pushed my head up to the surface and squealed, I inhaled deeply in case I went under again. I panicked, my limbs thrashed trying to break the current, but it was moving me along too fast, I was about six lengths from the shore, if I could only make it! With a struggle I managed to wriggle, writhe, twist and paddle my way over to the shoreline.

For a few moments I just lay there gasping for breath, the cool air stung my lungs and I coughed. Water came out of my mouth, I tasted salt.

"**Bane!**" Ripred's voice echoed once more, I sighed. A little louder, Ripred, there are a few humans in the Fount that didn't hear you. Heaving myself up I rolled my eyes and started toward the cave where I slept, it sounded like Ripred was there. Why he was there was anyone's guess though, normally he called me to the meeting spot, where I first met him.

After about fifteen minutes I staggered back into the cave where I slept, dripping wet, cold, and in a very bad mood. I glared at Ripred.

"Ah, there's the little Pearlpet. Took your time getting here." Ripred said accusingly then sneered, "Take a dip in the river did you?" My glare sharpened, I was surprised Ripred didn't suddenly seize up and die. Unfortunately he only glared back, he was much better at putting venom in his gaze than I was, much to my dissapointment.

"I did call you here for a reason you know." he hissed. I scoffed,

"What then?"

The grey gnawer snarled at me, "Respect, pup. Just because you're white doesn't mean I can't toss you into the Waterway." He looked me up and down, "Not that you need any help with that." Ripred turned to a gnawer behind him. I had been so preoccupied with my anger at Ripred I hadn't noticed the other. "You see, this is why he needs you. Now pup," Those dark piercing eyes turned back to me, "why don't you ask nicely?" It was a challenge and I knew it, I would ask respectfully or he _would _fling me into the Waterway. Forsaking my dignity I replied,

"Why have you called me, Ripred, _sir_," I laid stress on the last word, my voice was calm but I was glowering at him with all my might.

His scarred face broke into a crooked grin, "Much better, much better. You little beast." Ripred gestured toward the gnawer slightly behind him, "This, is Razor. He has thrown his sanity to the currents and volunteered to be your foster parent. He will teach you to survive, to find a mate, to fight, and a few other things. You will learn from him. You will respect him." The grey rat commanded, Razor stepped forward.

Razor was a fairly large rat, though not as big as Ripred and a bit younger than the grey gnawer. Razor had a kind of brown coat with little shimmers of auburn running through it, his smiled at me and lowered himself so that we looked eye to eye, instead of me craning my neck back.

"Greetings, Bane." He said kindly, his voice was low and comforting, his eyes were caring and immediately I liked him. Hell, I liked him as soon as he came down to my level so we could see eye to eye, it was something Ripred would never do. It was something my mother used to do.

"Pearlpelt." I said, I wanted him to use my real name, like Mother had, "My name is Pearlpelt."

Razor nodded, "All right then." Ripred looked down at us,

"Alright, this is getting disgustingly touching, I have a life. See you two later." The large grey gnawer sneered and stalked out of my cave. See you later Ripred, won't be missing you.

"Fall off a cliff." I muttered, as I glared holes in Ripred's back.

Razor heard me, "He really isn't that bad when you get to know him." I let out a short burst of laughter, "His heart is in the right place, he just doesn't want any one to know it. Sandwich forbid anyone know Ripred has a heart."

That got me laughing a bit more, "I like you." I told Razor earnestly. He smiled wider. Then my stomach growled briefly, Razor laughed quietly,

"Hungry?" He asked,

"Very much." I replied, my smile matched his.

"Well then, let us see if we can find something." We began walking out of the cave, "This is your first lesson."

------

Twisters! Hundreds and hundreds of them, writhing over the stones heading for the stream, they were all different shapes and colors. From a few claw lengths long to as long and thick around as Razor's tail, black, yellow, red, blue, and especially green, everywhere.

"Alright," Razor said quietly, we were hidden behind a jutting rock, crouching just out of sight, "The twisters here are not venomous, but they'll take a chunk out of you if you aren't careful. They come here because the stream isn't as fast at this point and they can get water. What you need to do is find an easy target, and snap it up, sever it's throat with your claws or pin it down. You have to kill it immediately or it will twist away from you, alert the others and you'll have to jump into the river to get away from them all."

I nodded, my eyes watched them all carefully, tracking their movements, my tail twitched fitfully back and forth in anticipation. "Yes, Razor."

"Now, I'll get one first, then you try okay?" Without waiting for an answer the brown rat slipped from behind the boulder, his target was a brilliant scarlet twister who was a bit to the right of the bulk of the group. It was about as wide and long as my tail, two feet if you want to be picky. With a dexterous movement he shot forward, his right claw snagged the twister's throat and he flipped his wrist neatly snapping its neck. As swiftly as he had shot forward, he pulled back behind the stone before the others noticed.

After he was safely behind the stone he snapped up the twister in two bites, "And that," he said turning to me, "Is how you kill a twister." It had all happened in about twenty seconds, now it was my turn. "Pick one." he told me, my eyes scanned the swarm of twisters writhing over the rocks, a dark blue one caught my eye; it was taking a round about way to the water, swerving in around some of the smaller rocks, it was smaller than the one Razor caught, but would be a good start of a meal for me.

"There." I said, and I got into a crouching position like I had seen the larger gnawer do, low to the ground I began creeping toward the blue reptile, my steps had to be light or it would feel the vibrations through the ground.

"Focus," Razor whispered behind me, "Only leap when you know you can get it. Steady…." I slunk closer, I was only three lengths from it now, "Go!" he commanded. I jumped, and landed right on the twister, my paws pinned it down, my right paw rose to slice at it, and…it twisted. The thing squirmed in a mad attempt at freedom, it shredded itself on my claws, but managed to escape me. Knowing I couldn't let it reach the other twisters I bounded at it, and snapped its spine. The twister lay motionless before me, its tail twitching even in death, the whole thing had taken about two minutes, much longer than Razor's catch.

I dragged the snake back behind the rocks and immediately set about eating it, it was sweet and tender, and my teeth ripped into it with zeal. Razor watched me for a few moments and after I had finished I looked up, "Sorry." I said.

"Sorry?" he repeated in disbelief, "For what exactly?"

I shrugged, "For…I…" My brow wrinkled in thought, "I-I didn't catch it fast enough, it got away from me." Razor began laughing, I scowled at him-now he was acting like Ripred.

"Is that what you think?" he asked earnestly after his laughter had subsided, I nodded. He knelt down next to me so that our eyes met, "Let me tell you something, you got a meal. That's more than my pups could say." I tilted my head to the side curiously,

"Your pups?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, amusement still tinged his voice, "Fangsong, and Preypounce. Now, Preypounce could probably go out there right now and come back with four twisters, one for each paw. But Fangsong? Poor little thing, it took her ages to get a hang of catching just one. She had to run into that river so many times Preypounce used to call her a serpent."

I laughed a bit at that, and my spirits lifted slightly. I had done well, Razor had praised me, but I felt a slight stab of jealousy; if Razor had pups that meant he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with me. I know its unreasonable, but I was tired of being alone, it was driving me insane.

------

After two more hours of hunting, Razor walked with me back to my cave, he shortened his long strides so I could keep up with them and talked to me almost constantly. He told the most thrilling stories, of the War of Grey, how he met Ripred, the fall of King Gorger, and his life in the Dead Lands. The more time I spent with him the more I liked him, it was like having a father. I'd never had a father before. Snare doesn't count.

I was sorry when we reached my cave, but I was so tired. As soon as we got in I fairly collapsed onto my nest and curled up in a tight ball. Razor smiled as he watched me, then he leaned down and gently brushed my face with his whiskers, "Good night Pearlpelt, sleep you well."

With that farewell he slipped out of the cave, my eyes flickered shut. My stomach was pleasantly filled with twister and my cave was nice and warm from the currents off of the Waterway. As I was drifting asleep I reflected on the day. Perhaps life in the Dead Lands wouldn't be so bad, as long as Razor is with me.


	5. Twirltounge

**Every one seemed to like the last chapter and I hope this one doesn't dissapoint. We have another new character joining the cast, but this time **/cue sinister music\ **it's a villain! Mwahaha. So, enjoy.**

* * *

"_The key to gaining power over someone, is to make them think you understand." -&&..dead chick walking..

* * *

_

**Memoirs: Bane's Story.**

**Chapter 4. Twirltongue.

* * *

**

Sitting on my haunches staring into the blackness I sighed loudly. I was sitting on the edge of a high cliff gazing down, I wondered how deep it was. I could probably jump down and find out, but that would most likely involve a lot of pain and I just wasn't in the mood. My stomach fairly roared with hunger, but I couldn't find any food, nothing. The twisters weren't plentiful anymore and neither was fish.

More and more gnawers had been hunting with desperation because the food supply was so low, gnawers were coming from the Tunnels into the Dead Lands to eat because there just wasn't enough to go around. To top it all off there was a plague circulating all over the Underland, it had to do with some prophecy or another but I couldn't really muster enough interest to care. As long as I wasn't infected.

Actually, that's why Ripred was gone, he had traveled to Regalia for some kind of meeting involving the warmbloods. Razor had explained it to me a few days ago, but I couldn't remember the details, I gathered however that it had something to do with the Warrior, and a bunch of other humans.

Three weeks had passed since I left the Labyrinth. I kept track on a wall in the back of my cave. I let out a sigh again, Razor was out hunting, he was always hunting now, hunting for himself, his mate, his pup and when he remembered, me. No, I was being unreasonable; Razor hunted for me first and I knew it, his pups could hunt for themselves even though he gave them most of his share of food. I just couldn't stand the thought of Razor taking care of someone else. He was mine, I had known him for only two weeks, but he was mine.

"You'll fall in if you're not to careful."

I jumped violently and almost did fall into the canyon.

"I didn't mean you should try." The same voice called and this time it was followed by a silvery laugh. The voice was lovely, deep and rich and softer than velvet, I felt like I could listen to it all day.

"Who's there?" I called out in an attempt at regaining some of my dignity that had been shocked out of me. Another chime of bell-like laughter, and a gorgeous silver gnawer slipped out of the shadows. She was full grown but only about twice my size and I was still a pup. The small silver gnawer smiled charmingly at me, I knew I was done right then, she was so captivating!

"I am Twirltongue." she said, her dark eyes caught and held me and I felt myself smiling as well, "There's no need to ask who you are. You're the Bane, it's easy to see." Twirltongue said smoothly.

I normally hated being called Bane, being reminded of the huge part I was supposed to play, but when Twirltongue said 'Bane' it sounded like an honor, like something I should be proud of. And I was now, that I thought about it, "Yes, yes that's me." My tongue felt heavy, like I couldn't talk right. Oddly enough, it didn't worry me, I just wanted her to start talking again, and she did.

"I've been trying to find you for a long time, Bane."

"You have?"

Another laugh, her laughter fairly cascaded into the air, like water. No, more like silk, a long ribbon of rippling silk. "Oh, yes," there was a slight hiss on her S's but it was all the more charming, "I heard about you two weeks ago from a friend of mine, but Ripred wouldn't let me near you."

Why not? I wondered, but I didn't voice my question. Twirltongue seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Ripred is such a queer little creature sometimes, he's completely mad, you know. Not to mention delusional, but he can be dangerous at times."

"Ripred?" he never seemed insane to me, maybe a bit mean and overly sardonic and having an inflated sense of his own worth, but not crazy.

"Oh yes," she said for a second time, she was walking closer toward me. I disliked being crowded and my natural impulse was to back up but I didn't, for some reason I didn't really mind Twirltongue coming so close to me. When she talked it was like my sense and awareness just flew out my ears, "He wants to rule the gnawers, you know. That's why he helped the filthy humans kill King Gorger. Not that any sane gnawer would follow him, he's a traitor, and worse, he's an unbalanced traitor."

My eyes widened, Ripred. He was insane, and a traitor, and I was in a cave close to him, what if he decided to kill me? If he was an enemy of the gnawers he would kill me. What if he thought I would compete with him for the throne? He'd surely murder me in my sleep if he thought that. Of course, I would have to try for the crown if Ripred was the only other candidate. The gnawers couldn't have traitor a made king! Or worse, a coward! He would make the gnawers weak, Snare used to say…I stopped my mental train immediately, Twirltongue was talking again.

"The humans are all aligned with him you know, he practically kisses the feet of the Queen, and the Warrior is his pawn. The weak-minded Overlander was tricked by Ripred, into bringing you to him. Ripred is after you, Bane."

The last words slowly sunk into my mind, I knew it, I knew there was something corrupt about Ripred! If he could convince the Warrior to snatch me from my mother then what would Ripred have done to me if I listened to him? I felt an overwhelming surge of gratitude toward Twirltongue.

"Bane!" I heard someone calling my name, it was Razor…he would have food. I was torn between my desire to eat and my desire to listen to Twirltongue, to find out what Ripred had planned for me. "Bane! Come here child!" Razor won.

"I have to go," I said to Twirltongue regretfully, she smiled understanding.

"It's fine, darling," Darling, my mother used to call me that, "Why don't you come visit me some time? Hm?" She said sweetly, her bright eyes kind, "I live in a cave a little bit to the east of that stone pillar by the river."

I nodded enthusiastically, if she had told me she lived in the Fire Lands I would have wanted to come visit her, "I promise, I'll come." and with that I began to scurry off to Razor,

"Good bye, Bane." She called after me,

"Good bye!" I replied. I couldn't wait until Razor went hunting again, I could slip off and go find Twirltongue. A small part of me said she had purposely broke off our conversation right when we were talking about me. I silenced that part. I wanted to go see her because she was kind, and I was lonely. And maybe, just maybe I was curious to see what she had to say about me.

------

"I'm _so_ pleased you decided to come visit me, Bane." Twirltongue was saying, I sat opposite her and she was smiling in that charming way she had. "I'm afraid my little home isn't very fancy."

"It's wonderful." I said as I gazed around, Twirltongue had her nest in the far back and she had decorated the walls of her cave with drawings from her claws and pelts of animals, and odd little bone carvings dotted the cave as well. I had never known anyone who did that, and her cave was immaculate. Everything was in perfect order, and there was barely a speck of dirt or blood anywhere.

Twirltongue smiled with pleasure at my approval, "I'm glad you like it. Now, before we get too comfortable there are a few people I'd like you to meet."

I nodded, I'd meet anyone she wanted me too, no one could possibly be as pleasant as she was but, if they were her friends they were mine. Two fairly large rats with unextraordinary brown-grey pelts sauntered into the cave, they smiled at me,

"Bane, this is Reekwell, and Gushgore." Twirltongue said introducing them, she gestured with her tail when she said their names, "This, is the Bane." I nodded to them. The one called Gushgore spoke,

"Twirltongue, he is even more than you told us!"

"I told you, you had to meet him in person! Words cannot describe him." Twirltongue proclaimed proudly, I flushed embarrassed, but I won't say I didn't like hearing what they said.

And then Reekwell spoke, "This is all true, but he must know everything before we begin planning." Now I was confused,

"Planning for what?" I piped up curiously. Twirltongue laughed again, it sounded like bells. Not that I had ever heard bells before, but her laughter was exactly what bells should sound like.

"Oh, Bane," She drawled sweetly, "I feel so unkind! I did not realize you didn't know what we were talking about." She beckoned me closer, and I paced over to her until she could whisper in my ear, "You are the Bane, you will lead the gnawers into their golden age! You, Bane, will be king."

"King?" I whispered in awe, my eyes widening.

"Oh, of course!" Twirltongue purred to me as she stroked my head, "You are brave, and kind, and intelligent, with a little bit of help you will be a mightier king than Gorger himself."

I didn't think it possible for my eyes to widen anymore than they were already, but they did. Pride and happiness swelled within me, Twirltongue thought I could be king! _Twirltongue _thought I was brave, and kind, and intelligent, she thought I would be a mighty king. And if Twirltongue said I could, I could, even if it was only for her.

Oh, Mother, if you could see me now. I will make you proud Mother! And I will make Twirltongue proud, and Razor. Razor! I'd been gone for hours, Razor would be looking for me. I lost track of time when I talked to Twirltongue, it was like the minutes slowed to match the cadence of her melodious voice. Unfortunately that was not the case, Razor would be worried…Unless he was with his pups. Jealousy coursed through me, I would be king, and I would make Razor so proud he would forget all about his pups. They are nothing compared to me anyway.

"Thank you, Twirltongue," I said fervently, "And it was nice to meet you." I told Reekwell and Gushgore, they nodded and smiled pleasantly. "I must go." My voice was regretful, I wished I could stay, but Razor had to know I would be king!

"Farewell, Bane!" Twirltongue called to me, "And be careful for Ripred." My curiosity was snagged again, and I turned,

"Why?" I asked inquisitively.

Twirltongue's tail swept me toward her, so close I could feel her body heat. Her silvery fur was nearly as soft as her musical voice. "Bane, Bane, Bane," she murmured sorrowfully, "There is only one reason Ripred keeps you alive, he wants to use you, Bane. He wants to use you as a figure head and become king himself. He wanted you as a pup so he could take advantage of your youth, so he could twist and manipulate you until you believed everything he told you."

The silvery gnawer shook with the emotion in her quiet voice, she seemed enraged anyone could use a pup in such a way. I was angry too, he meant to use me? Mother was dead, because he sent the Warrior to fetch me, so he could subvert me to his thinking and use me as a figurehead?

"That was why I was so desperate to find you!" Twirltongue hissed vehemently, "I had to get to you before he brainwashed you completely. I'm so glad I got to you in time, you are such a good, charming pup, I would be devastated if anything happened to you. Now run along," She nuzzled me gently and then scooted me with her tail, "And watch out for Ripred!"

"Yes, Twirltongue." I replied obediently and darted out of the cave.

------

"Where have you been, Pearlpelt?" Razor asked me, "I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry." I said contritely, my eyes were downcast.

"Well, I have something to tell you. A messenger was by today and she said that Ripred will be back soon, perhaps the day after tomorrow." Razor meant for this to be good news but in light of recent revelations I wasn't very thrilled, didn't Razor know about Ripred's plans? No…he was too nice, and Ripred had him fooled, I knew it. But before I convinced him about Ripred there was something I was dying to tell him.

"Razor?" I asked hesitantly he sighed,

"Something is on your mind, what is it?"

"I'm…"I paused choosing my words carefully, "I'm white, so, I'm the Bane, right?" Razor nodded gently and waited for me to continue, "And the Bane is supposed to do a lot of things, right?"

"That is what some people say, yes," the brown-red rat answered cautiously, "Though you need do nothing you do not wish to do."

"Razor…I'm going to be King." I said. I had expected to say it with much more enthusiasm, but Razor was treating all this as though it was something to be worried about. As if he was worried about me.

Razor laughed good-naturedly, "Perhaps, one day, child. But not now, you need not worry about it now. You are a pup, you should be playing, not fretting about your future. In fact, you should probably be with some pups your age. I'm not good company for a two month old pup. Preypounce has expressed a desire to meet you, perhaps the two of you would be friends?"

Razor looked so hopeful about this that I replied, "Perhaps." but the truth was I couldn't be friends with Razor's pup, I was too jealous and maybe it wasn't right for me to feel that way, but that was how I felt.

"Now," Razor said and ran a claw down my back in a caressing manner, "I had a good haul by the river today, I need someone to help me eat all this fish…"

I grinned at his suggestion and the two of us set off. Plans for being king could wait.

* * *

**I bet I had you with that last sentence. Pearlpelt changed his mind a lot in this chapter didn't he? 'Ripred's mean. Ripred's crazy. I should be king. Omg, you want me to be king? Razor will be proud. Oh wait, he isn't proud. Oh well, being king can wait.' Starting to see where this is going? You should. But in the mean time: Who wants to kill Twirltongue?**


	6. Terrormaw

**This is the uncanon pairing chapter I warned you guys about. But come on, he's the Bane, not somekind of robot. Genocidal rats have feelings too!! Besides, you know it's cute. Savor the cuteness while it lasts...this is the last chapter where he's cute. /**cue sinister music\** Chapter 6. Murder. I'm sure you guys know what that means.**

* * *

"_Love is just a pretty word for insanity." -&&..dead chick walking..

* * *

_

**Memoirs: Bane's Story. **

**Chapter 5. Terrormaw.

* * *

**

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Ripred taunted me. I growled from deep in my throat, my voice had steadily been getting deeper and lower although it let out and embarrassing squeak every now and then. I was breathing heavily, sweat flecked my white coat, and there sat Ripred. Not a mark on him, hardly out of breath, gazing at me in that condescending way he had. I hated that rat. Furiously I threw myself at him, my claws sought to reach any part of him, to wipe that smug smile off his face.

His tail came up behind me, I could only just see it out of the corner of my eye. I turned to try and block it-and his tail hit me full in the face. My paws immediately rose to my face, my eyes watered in pain, blood poured from my nose. Within a few seconds my coat was almost completely stained red. I glared at Ripred who was in a relaxed position, lying on the ground like he was about to go to sleep.

This impromptu spar had been his idea. Razor had been teaching me to take care of myself if I was attacked and Ripred wanted to see what I had learned. It was a completely unfair fight! I was barely five feet tall, he was full grown and a rager.

"I'm done." I told him thickly through the blood that was beginning to clot.

"Done? Oh no, my Pearlpet, we have barely begun." Ripred hissed at me and took up a fighting posture. How could he expect me to fight like this? Besides, I was hungry and I wanted to visit Twirltongue and my other friends.

"I said: I'm finished." I turned to leave.

Ripred snarled at me, "Go ahead then, leave! But when you're really fighting, the enemy won't let you give up because you got a scratch. How do you expect to defend yourself? Bane of Underland, indeed! You're weak!"

Fury engulfed me, and I threw myself at Ripred, teeth bared and aiming for his throat. _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._ All I could see was red, like I was gazing through a haze of blood, everything was gone. I forgot my hunger. I forgot even why I was angry. I just wanted to hurt-to kill-something-anything. This feeling ended abruptly as my chest exploded in pain. My vision cleared swiftly and there were claw marks in my chest. Ripred's claws.

I stumbled backward my paws clutching my bleeding chest. My dark red tinted eyes watered with tears threatening to pour. This time I didn't even say anything. I just sat there seething in silence while Ripred told me how pathetic and worthless I was.

"Pitiful." He spat scornfully.

Why was he so mean to me? Couldn't he understand? No, of course he couldn't, Twirltongue was right. Pain from my nose, chest, and dignity stabbed at me and the tears that had been on the verge of falling coursed down my cheeks. And then, my saving grace: Razor.

"He said he is finished, Ripred. He is still only a pup, do not be cruel."

"Cruel?! Razor, you and I both know that the Dead Lands are much crueler than I am."

"Still." Razor insisted walking closer to me, "He is too young to be expected to perform up to your standards." Oh Razor, thank you! Thank you, thank you. My tears stopped and I stood up. "Come, Pearlpelt, let's go get you fixed up."

I gave him a grateful, if weak, smile. I wanted to say something, but if I opened my mouth the blood from my nose would pour into it. I detest the taste of my blood, only my own, which I have often pondered. One of my many idiosyncrasies, I suppose.

As Razor and I walked toward the river Ripred called out to me, "Good bye Pearliegirlie! You go and make yourself nice and pretty!" I shot a glare at him over my shoulder. One day, I was going to hurt that rat. Not kill him, just hurt him, to prove I could.

------

Razor and I were fishing by the river, he had helped me get all the blood off and put some kind of odd smelling stuff on it, I'm not sure if it was a plant or not, but it made the bleeding stop almost immediately. After we finished fishing I urged him to continue the lesson he had been trying to teach before Ripred butted in.

"Well, we can't really spar with you in that condition." he said, "I guess I'll just have to talk about something else." Then he stared at me for a little while, sizing me up, "How old are you?"

I shrugged, I'd given up counting a long time ago because it didn't seem worth it, "Around six months, I guess." Razor nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, well, I suppose its time to talk to you about finding a mate."

I stared at him stunned, "But-I'm not going to…what?"

Razor laughed in that friendly way he had, "No, your not. But it's something that will happen soon enough. And there's a good chance you'll meet someone you like before you're fully-grown. It starts around nine months old, so you aren't that far away." I made a face and he laughed again, "Come on, it won't be that bad. Now then…"

------

And so, Razor told me about females and all the things that went on between mates, and how they were chosen. It was all so odd, talking of love and how it smelled, and the ways to court someone.

Razor and I had been walking down the riverbank as we talked and now we were fairly far away from the collection of caves where Ripred's band of gnawers lived. We turned to go back, but something silvery caught my eye and I half turned,

"Bane! How lovely to see you," It was Twirltongue she waltzed up to the two of us, that mysterious smile on her face. I smiled back readily, she turned to regard the gnawer beside me, "And Razor! Oh, this is a delight…" her bright eyes glittered in a way I had never seen before, Razor shifted uncomfortably.

**-----Razor's Point of View-----**

"Twirltongue," I said coldly, and she grinned wickedly back at me, her eyes glittered in a kind of malicious hunger. Twirltongue was the kind of rat who fed off of others, she needed new victims every so often, but enjoyed old ones. I had been her victim before.

Before Sinsleek, had consented to be my mate I had in fact pursued Twirltongue. She was a lovely gnawer there was no denying, and I had coveted her from the moment I found out she had no mate. The courtship lasted for three months where I would give her gifts and she would smile at me and murmur thanks and I would leave feeling like the luckiest gnawer in the Underland. And then, I finally asked her, and she laughed in my face. Twirltongue twisted and manipulated me for her own gain and then tired of me, but she assured me she had enjoyed it very much.

And now she was after Pearlpelt.

"Razor, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your little friend here, would you?" Her words dripped honey and oil, and just a little bit of sarcasm. Of course I would have to let Pearlpelt go with her, what would I say? She would twist my words until it sounded like I was the villain. I was trapped. "I'm sure Bane would enjoy taking a break from learning to spend time with his friends."

Pearlpelt turned his wide innocent eyes toward me; it was clear he was spellbound by Twirltongue; nothing I said would change his perception of her. And so I sighed and said, "Go on, then." Pearlpelt grinned at me and nuzzled me gently, he had grown so much he reached my shoulder. The two began walking off, Twirltongue hung back deliberately.

"I know what you're doing." I hissed at her, she merely smiled,

"Then stop me."

------

As I walked along with Twirltongue I pondered Razor's strange behavior, he had been reluctant to let me go with her. I didn't understand why though, perhaps he just didn't like her. But that was silly, everyone liked Twirltongue, it was impossible not to. I shook it off and smiled at Twirltongue. She smiled back to me.

We reached the cave after a few minutes of walking, but there was someone else there. To my surprise it wasn't Goregush or Reekwell, but another rat. She was completely jet black, with wide blue tinted eyes, she was a little bigger than half my size, about four feet tall when she sat on her haunches, and was about my age, maybe a little older.

The small gnawer was in the cave adding fish to a large pile, apparently it was meant for me. Twirltongue sauntered into the cave and I followed her, the black gnawer froze when she saw us and lowered her head respectfully. Now I was really curious as to whom she was.

Twirltongue turned to the little gnawer, "You're dismissed." she said.

"Yes, mistress." came the meek reply.

The gnawer turned to leave the cave looking a little relieved, but then Twirltongue said, "No, wait." The other rat stopped and turned around once more, Twirltongue turned to me.

"Bane, this is Terrormaw. Terrormaw, this is the Bane, your future king." Twirltongue introduced us.

"Terrormaw." I repeated quietly, testing the name, it was a lovely name but I could see nothing terrifying about this diminutive gnawer.

When we were introduced Terrormaw sort of shrunk down into a rat bow, she looked even smaller when she was down close to the stone floor. She was slim more than she was tiny, but I could have swept my tail at her and she would have been crushed.

"You're so small." I said amused, she rose slightly and our eyes met. Her eyes were dark and tinted a startling hue of blue, they were large and luminous. People said the eyes were windows into the soul but if that was true, I never wanted to see Terrormaw's soul. It seemed a dark and lonely place.

"I'm not small," she protested, her voice was rich like a full grown gnawer's but had an odd inflection to it. As if she was about to cry. "You're just big."

"Is that bad?" I asked confused, Twirltongue was watching us carefully and after a glance at the silver gnawer Terrormaw answered,

"No, not at all." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, only slightly but I immediately saw where she got her name from. Her fangs were long and curved and sharper than metal blades.

"You may go now, Terrormaw." Twirltongue said, and the black gnawer turned to leave the cave,

"Wait." I called out to her, she turned around for the second time,

"Yes?" Terrormaw said and after a glance at Twirltongue added, "Master." I had just realized that she was treating me different. I admit it took me a while, but it was so unexpected, I thought it was just a peculiarity of hers. But it occurred to me that she was treating me with more respect than anyone else had. I wondered whether it was because of Twirltongue being here, had she told Terrormaw to act this way? Or maybe it was because I was the Bane, or because I was going to be king.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, I couldn't say why but I didn't want her to go, and she looked half starved. She shrugged.

"He asked you a question, Terrormaw." Twirltongue said, she seemed a little irritated, but I couldn't see why.

"Yes, sir, I'm hungry." Terrormaw replied staring fixedly at the ground. Twirltongue stepped closer to me and whispered,

"Come with me a moment." I obeyed and we headed for the back of the cave, leaving Terrormaw looking discomfited.

Twirltongue smiled at me the way she always did and told me, "Terrormaw was orphaned when she was young, like you. Fortunately I took her in before Ripred could get at her. She's been raised on the truth."

"Why does she act so odd around me?" I asked quietly. Chiming laughter echoed in the cave,

"Respect, Bane. She respects you and she should. You are the Bane, you will be king, she knows this and she knows she is supposed to show you respect. Terrormaw has also been taught to be loyal to you, so she'll do anything you say." replied Twirltongue.

Anything? I was still fairly young and my concept of 'anything' was fairly limited, but still…Anything?

------

A few minutes later Terrormaw was sitting across from me, picking at a fish. She had quickly dispatched the first one, but now she seemed awkward and self conscious. The little black gnawer kept sending fleeting glances my direction. Twirltongue watched us quietly from her position in the back of the cave.

Feeling like I needed to say something and curious to find out more about Terrormaw I said, "Can you fight?" It wasn't the best question, but it was something to say. If I was going to be king I needed people loyal to me, but it would do no good if they couldn't fight.

"Yes." Now that Twirltongue was out of view she was dispensing with the titles more often but she still would not look me in the eye.

"Well?" I pressed.

"Well enough." she replied sullenly. She seemed almost regretful about it. So, she could fight well, but that didn't mean anything unless,

"Can you kill?" it wouldn't do if she was squeamish.

Her dark eyes met mine once again, "Without hesitation." Terrormaw stated. The two of us smiled.

As I gazed at her I began to better grasp the concept of 'anything.' I could tell her to kill, and she would; if I wished it I could tell her to fight and die for me, and she would. That was her loyalty. Incredible. I was beginning to get my first taste of power, real power. And I liked it, very much. It didn't take much imagination to know what an army of gnawers under my command would be like. But for now, Terrormaw would do.

------

Twirltongue was talking to me, but for once I wasn't completely focused on her like I normally was. My thoughts kept straying to Terrormaw.

She had been sent away by Twirltongue about ten minutes ago. The black gnawer had bowed to me and given me a fleeting smile then left, and even though she was gone, Terrormaw's face haunted me.

The female was small, but intelligent from what I'd seen and I had no doubt in my mind that she could be a cold-blooded killer. However, that wasn't what I was thinking about, that wasn't what preoccupied me. It was that odd lonely look in her eyes, the catch in her voice that made anything she said sound like her last words.

------

Later, I was in my cave, curled up pleasantly warm in my nest, it was getting a bit small, I noticed. I was growing rapidly, it was quite uncomfortable actually, and more than a little painful.

Razor had met me after I left Twirltongue's cave, he seemed anxious about something. But I wasn't in the mood to talk, and he respected that. He walked with me to my cave, but before he left he had said, "You need some friends your own age, Bane. Sleep you well."

It was true, I did need friends around my age. But not Razor's pups, I had decided that a long long time ago, it was unreasonable, but that was my decision. My thoughts drifted once more to Terrormaw, perhaps Razor would be pleased with her. She was around my age, and kind, and intelligent, I was sure Razor would approve of her if he met her. And it helped that she was very pretty……I didn't say that.

* * *

**I told you it was cute! It's weird because they're both insane and both want to kill tons of people...but it's still cute. Oh and by the way, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 3 reviews.** xoxo -&&..dead chick walking.. 


	7. Murder

* * *

"_I'll take this one from your skeleton_  
_Oh my god what have I done_  
_Oh my god."

* * *

_

**Memoirs: Bane's Story. **

**Chapter 6. Murder.

* * *

**

It was one of those days where it seemed no one had any time for me. Razor was busy as was Twirltongue, and Terrormaw. Ripred? Well, I knew where he was but I had absolutely no desire to speak with him. And so I wandered aimlessly among the tunnels and caves that made up Ripred's Band's territory. I wandered often, so the other rats were used to it. I still received some odd looks from them, but that was to be expected, after all I _am_ the Bane.

I didn't dislike that title anymore, Twirltongue had completely absolved me of the aversion I had to being called Bane. Razor of course still called me Pearlpelt, and I liked that. And Ripred, well he still took a kind of fiendish delight in mocking my name.

Ironically, Ripred was beginning to take an unusual interest in my lessons with Razor and what I did in my spare time. I think he just didn't like that I was spending so much time with Twirltongue. For some reason many of the gnawers of his band didn't like her, I couldn't imagine why but I assume they were just jealous.

As I roamed something caught my attention. I took a deep sniff: Razor…and another, more feminine smell, probably his mate Sinsleek. They were talking in slightly raised voices, I was curious so I crept a little closer to hear.

"Sin, you don't understand…" Razor was saying, but his mate, an attractive grey-black gnawer, cut him off.

"I understand perfectly well Razor! I understand that you have abandoned your family for that demon of a pup!" Sinsleek's normally kind, smooth voice was distorted with anger. Slowly I began to realize that they were talking about me. I drifted a little closer so as not to miss a word they said.

"He is not a demon, Sinsleek. He needs me, he is only a pup…"

"A pup who is larger than you are Razor!" Sinsleek exclaimed in exasperation, "And if what I heard is true, Twirltongue has taken him in. The Bane will have no trouble surviving if he is her new pet." Pet? I was no one's pet! What was Sinsleek talking about?

"That is why he needs me…" Razor was still trying to defend me, and himself, but Sinsleek kept cutting him off. It seemed that no matter what he said it angered her further.

"Your family needs you Razor!!" She protested, she sounded close to tears now, "Fangsong is furious with you, and Preypounce thinks you do not love us any longer, and I am hard pressed to say she is wrong!"

This pronouncement seemed to shock Razor, and he opened his mouth to say something but Sinsleek wasn't finished yet.

"I cannot hunt enough for all three of us, and even though they help, little Fangsong is suffering. She speaks nightly of leaving as soon as she is a year old. Preypounce is being courted, and…"

Finally in his astonishment Razor got a word in edgewise, "Courted?!"

Sinsleek replied as if talking to someone who was slow, "Yes, Razor, dear. Courted. By Brightpaw."

Razor's shock was almost tangible, "She is not old enough to be courted."

"Yes, Razor, actually she is. The girls will be a year old in a little under a month." Sinsleek responded scathingly. "You would be surprised how much they have grown, and how much they have changed. Fangsong is quite a brutal thing now, of course, that's your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Razor asked, but I could tell he already knew the answer.

"You are never here Razor! They think you have forgotten them! Fang attacks anything that moves, and Preypounce has gone quiet and sad. It. Is. All. Your. Fault." Sinsleek said the last few words slowly and deliberately, her voice shook with emotion.

I heard Razor sigh loudly, I felt a rare twinge of sympathy for him. Razor was obviously very distressed by his mate's words and I suppose I would be too. I resisted the impulse to go and nuzzle him and try to make him feel better. If I did, Sinsleek would discover me, and eavesdropping was frowned upon among gnawers.

"I love you, Sin, and I am sorry." Razor whispered forlornly. I peeked out of my hiding spot to peer at them, Razor had his eyes closed and was sitting hunched over, looking dejected. Sinsleek, regarded him wistfully for a moment and then walked over toward her mate.

"I know, Razor, I know." She murmured, the kindness was back in her voice as she affectionately nuzzled the russet gnawer. I began to slink off, but then I heard her say one last thing.

"Now, Razor," Sinsleek told him seriously, "You are going to go hunting, you will bring back your catch. You will feed your pups, you will feed your mate, and you will eat yourself." Razor looked as if he was about to protest, but she continued, "Then, and only then, if we have anything to spare it will go to the Bane."

Razor stared at her for a moment, but I knew he was going to agree, "Yes, Sinsleek." I scowled and hurried away, I didn't want to hear anymore.

------

Half an hour later I was still livid with fury and indignation. Fury that Razor was being taken from me, and indignation about the things his mate had said. How dare she? How dare anyone take my Razor away from me, he was mine. No one else's. My vision was covered with a haze of red and I lashed out at the stone walls of the tunnels.

To make things worse, I was practically starving and there was no place to hunt where I was. Where was I anyway? I had wandered fairly far away in my angry ramblings.

I didn't notice Razor until I was almost on top of him. His familiar scent whisked away my feelings of rejection and anger. The red haze cleared from my vision. Glancing around I recognized that I was at the cliff where I had first met Twirltongue. Just around the bend was Razor, bending over a freshly killed crawler, I salivated as the scent of juicy, dead, crawler drifted to my nose. My hunger hit me full force, gnawing at the inside of my stomach. Razor would give me food. He always did.

"Razor," I called out happily as I walked toward him. He looked up from his kill, blood on his claws, and his face broke into a smile. But there was a look in his eyes that told me he wasn't truly happy to see me. Puzzled I stopped a few lengths from him and tilted my head curiously.

"Greetings, Pearlpelt." He replied. Perhaps I was just paranoid after hearing his discussion with his mate, Razor looked plenty happy to see me. The odd look had gone and he was regarding me as he always did. "How have you been?"

I shrugged noncommittally, "Well enough, I suppose." After a few seconds of looking at him I realized Sinsleek had been right, I was larger than Razor. Not by much, but I was still taller and larger around than him and I was only nine months old. I was larger than many of the gnawers in Ripred's Band; I was twice the size of the nearly full grown Terrormaw, a fact that she was always quick to point out.

Razor nodded kindly, but I could tell he was thinking about something, "You are not very talkative." He observed. Oh, that was it. I suppose it was a little out of character for me to be so unforthcoming, normally I was ready to talk Razor's ear off whenever I met him.

"I am hungry." I said as a way of explanation. The auburn gnawer glanced at the crawler corpse that was steadily oozing blood. It smelled so good I was about to faint from the hunger.

"Well," Razor said carefully, "You have been making excellent progress hunting, and the twisters have come back to the river. I am certain you can make a good catch there."

"No," I said stubbornly, "I'm hungry _now_." My eyes flickered toward the euphoric smelling carcass. I figured I had about five minutes before my hunger completely over rode my will and I snatched the corpse.

Razor saw my look and he took a few steps in front of the crawler, he stood protectively in front of it and said firmly, "I must bring this to my family, Pearlpelt. You can take care of yourself now, and you don't need me anymore."

My lips twisted into a snarl, surprised Razor took a step back. Sinsleek, that wretched female, why did she have to interfere? Razor was mine! And now here he was, looking at me like all the others did. Those other gnawers that averted their gaze or just stared at me like I was some kind of monster. I now saw Razor with the same expression on his face, one of fear and loathing. She took him from me. How dare she?

Razor was saying something but I didn't hear him. I wasn't ever going to listen to him again, he left me. He _abandoned_ me! Just like Snare, like Mother, and all the rest. I was sick of it. I was sick of trusting people who betrayed and lied to me. I took a step closer to Razor, and he swept into a defensive position, "Give it to me." I snarled at him. The red haze was quickly consuming my vision, I was going to snap soon just like I did at Ripred, but I didn't really care. The pre-battle endorphin rush clouded my judgment.

"No." Razor said, his fangs were bared as well, but he didn't seem angry, just regretful.

I pounced at him with my claws extended; he dodged me by backing up several steps. He was perilously close to the edge of the precipice, and he attempted to scramble away from the rim but was met by my tail. It knocked him off his balance and he screamed shrilly as he tumbled down into the darkness.

"Razor!" The cry was torn from my throat as I watched him fall. I hadn't meant to push him, not off the cliff. I only wanted him to get out of my way. Now he was falling and clutching at the edges of the cliff in vain as he plunged into the all consuming darkness. "Razor!" I cried again.

The red haze was gone from my vision once more, and I stared in horror at the scene before me. I was alone. Razor had disappeared and probably now rested on the bottom of the cliff. Dead. No…he can't be dead.

"You can't be dead. You can't leave me!" Tears welled from my eyes and I scurried down the path that led to the bottom of the cliff, the crawler carcass lay forgotten. It took five minutes to get to the bottom, and when I got there I saw Razor. His neck was snapped, and his head was facing completely the opposite way of his body. Blood covered his twisted limbs. Sorrow stabbed at my heart.

_You killed him._

No! I didn't…I didn't mean to push him.

_Murderer!_

No. No. No. No. I'm not a murderer, I loved Razor. He was my father. I didn't mean to push him so far, I just wanted him to move.

_You murdered him. What will happen to you now?_

Oh….oh no. What will happen? What will everyone say when they find out I murdered him? Ripred will be furious. He'll kill me. And what will Twirltongue think? And Terrormaw? I can't even imagine. But it was his fault! I was hungry…I just wanted food…

_He betrayed you._

No, no he didn't! I won't listen…It wasn't his choice. Sinsleek told him not to talk to me. It is her fault Razor is dead. I'm so hungry…

------

_Confused, Pearlpelt merely sat for a moment still sobbing quietly. Anytime he tried to go to Goldshard he was thrown back painfully. A kind of sickened horror was rising on Goldshard's face. "Eat." Snare commanded._

------

With regret I recalled the carcass that was so far up the cliff, I glanced at the path I had taken. It was steep, much easier to go down than up. I wasn't sure I could last any longer. My eyes closed. How could this have happened? Seeing Razor there reminded me of my brothers and sister, their twisted corpses.

------

_Finally Pearlpelt understood, "No." he protested weakly appalled. His stomach was painful with hunger, it felt like daggers were being driven into him._

------

My eyes opened once more, and I wasn't sure whether I was staring at Razor or Slicer. My head throbbed and my vision was obscured by tears. Sobbing I stepped closer to Razor, it was Razor…wasn't it?

_------_

"_If you are hungry, then eat." Snare whispered softly, Goldshard was weeping bitterly behind him, her eyes on her motionless pups._

------

What will they say when they find out? Ripred will surely kill me if he finds Razor's body. Mother…Mother where are you?

------

"_No…" cried Pearlpelt in torment, earning himself another blow._

------

I'm sorry….I'm so sorry, Razor. I didn't mean it. Don't be upset Mother, I didn't want to. Snare made me, Mother don't look at me like that. I'm so hungry. My head hurts so bad. I'm going insane…

------

"_If you are hungry…" Snare hissed again, "Then eat…"_

------

-----**Ripred's Point of View**-----

I swore softly to myself. That cursed white pup was more trouble than he was worth, truly he was. I was searching for him, it was about time for another fighting lesson. I swear that rat is completely hopeless, he fights well enough until he gets hit, then he gives up.

But he was good at hiding. I had checked the river banks and his cave, I had even forced myself to visit Twirltongue. She insisted she hadn't seen him although she could easily have been lying. I was certain Terrormaw hadn't lied however, the black gnawer had confirmed Twirltongue's story. She also seemed oddly concerned over Bane's whereabouts, poor thing, I'm sure Terrormaw is completely insane now. I would be after living with Twirltongue for nine months.

I lifted my head into the air and inhaled deeply. Finally, I caught Bane's smell, and it seemed he was with Razor. I smiled, Razor was good for Bane, much better for him than Twirltongue. Talking to her made me want to be sick.

As I neared a cliff I caught the scent of a freshly killed crawler. I continued on. The crawler seemed only recently dead but was abandoned. Normally I would have eaten the free kill but I assumed it to be Razor's or Bane's. Probably Razor's, he gave almost all of his food to Bane. At least that's what Sinsleek told me, and she sounded very upset when she said it.

Bane's smell was strong at the edge of the precipice, so where the hell was he? And then I looked down. It was so dark at the bottom I could barely make out the flash of white fur that identified the Bane. Shrugging I began to walk down the path to the bottom of the cliff.

Nearing the bottom I could immediately tell something was wrong. The smell of gnawer blood flooded the air and the Bane's unmistakable sobs assaulted my ears.

"Pearlpelt?" In my surprise I actually used his real name. The white rat looked up, "What in the name of the Fire Lands!" I exclaimed.

Blood was caked onto the normally flawlessly white fur. Razor lay with his neck snapped and limbs tangled at Bane's feet. At least…I thought it was Razor. Blood obscured the color of his fur and his face had nearly been completely minced by the stone. But that wasn't the worst part…I felt a wave of nausea. Razor's corpse was torn open from the chest to the stomach and his entrails were half gone. Bits of flesh hung from his ribs and from Bane's teeth.

Clenched in the Bane's jaws was what remained of Razor's liver. Bile rose to the back of my throat. Tears were running down Bane's grief ravaged face as he devoured what was left of his caretaker.

* * *

(gasp) Yes, he's finally gone off the deep end, into a swirling vortex of eternal torment and misery. This should be the most graphic chapter, so if you could read this and not get sick to your stomach, you should be fine through the rest of the story.  
I'm sure I'll get plenty of burns for this chapter, but this was my way of looking at things.  
The quote at the top is from the new and upcoming band: Demasiado, I suggest you check out their Myspace, their music is awesome.

&&..dead chick walking..


	8. Regalia

A/N: Guess what? I got a beta! Woohoo! Now my stories won't suck as much with the whole grammar thing._

* * *

"The insane, on occasion, are not without their charms"

* * *

_

**Memoirs: Bane's Story. **

**Chapter 7. Regalia.

* * *

**

Ripred found me with Razor, after screaming at me for a few minutes he pushed Razor's body into the river. It was soon lost in the current. The next day Ripred announced that Razor had fallen to his death chasing the crawler, I'm not sure how many people believed it. I had convinced myself that it wasn't my fault.

Apparently, not many people believed Razor had fallen accidentally. Two days later I was confronted and attacked. By none other than Fangsong, Razor's daughter.

------

I had been assigned to Clawsin, an angry old female gnawer, I was supposed to stay with her at all times except when I was sleeping. It had taken me about ten minutes to slip away from her. I didn't understand why I needed someone to watch over me all the time, it wasn't like I was dangerous or anything.

I meant to go see Twirltongue and was on my way when Fangsong cornered me. Slipping through a tunnel that was a short cut to the river, I found that it was already occupied.

"Mother was right, you _are _Twirltongue's new pet."

"What?" was all I could think to say. I could see her fairly clearly; she had inherited her father's reddish brown coat. At first glance I thought it was Razor, but her smell and voice were much different, and she was smaller than her father. Fangsong was a very pretty gnawer, and I had gathered from hearing other rats talk that many wanted to court her. Most, however, came away hurt and bleeding after speaking with her. It was well known she had a fiery temper, and slowly most everyone stopped attempting to talk to her.

"You bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth. I backed up into the wall, and she cut off the exit. "I'm going to kill you for what you did."

My eyes widened in surprise, "No…" I whispered, "What are you talking about?" I said louder. She was closing in, and though I loomed two feet over her she advanced without hesitation her eyes burning with hatred.

"Murderer." She spat, "How can you even pretend you don't know?"

"Razor fell…" I managed to squeal, backing up closer to the wall. Enraged, Fangsong lashed out at me, blood welled from a cut on my shoulder.

"You killed my father!"

And then, I snapped. I was noticing a pattern in what happened. It happened when I was scared, or upset. Someone would say something, or I would get hurt and everything disappeared. Everything looked drenched in blood and I took leave of my senses. Ripred had discounted that I was a rager, he said it was just a personal idiosyncrasy just like the rest of my oddities.

Infuriated, I lunged at Fangsong, who yelped in surprise. The sheer force of my attack drove her into the wall, and looking back I'm surprised it didn't snap her spine. I was moments away from ending her life, and I wanted to. I willed my claws to embed themselves in her throat. My heart pounded in anticipation of watching her life's blood pour across the cave. But I stopped, I hesitated for one moment. I took almost sinful pleasure in having power over people, especially the power over whether they lived or not. I wanted to watch her writhe, I wanted her to beg me to spare her life.

But she didn't.

"You're not afraid…" I observed, puzzled. There stood Fangsong, pressed up against the rock by my bulk, staring at me with wide, indifferent eyes. She didn't shake, didn't falter, didn't even let her dark eyes leave my red tinted ones.

I was an impressive sight, and I knew it. I towered at least a foot over even the largest gnawer in Ripred's Band. My top fangs hung over my bottom jaw and extended six inches. My claws were long and sharp as human daggers. Murder was written in my gaze, and yet she just stood there.

"No. I am not afraid." Her voice matched her eyes: cold, proud and disdainful.

"Why?"

"Why should I be?" she sneered. I snarled at her, and she didn't move. Her father had balked, and she had no reaction at all. In my surprise I retreated.

The blood haze was gone from my vision and it left me confused; my head buzzed slightly as though I had eaten bad mushrooms. She advanced on me, "You do not scare me."

I should. I should scare her, and I knew that. I was the Bane, I was the future king. And she should be frightened.

"You're nothing. You rely on your size and pelt to intimidate people. You can't fight, you can barely hunt." I was backing up from her again, shaking my head fitfully. Fangsong's voice drilled into my head, but she was lying. I knew she was lying, so why were her words affecting me in such a way?

"And if you've been hanging out with Twirltongue as much as everyone says you have then I am sure you cannot even think rationally." She was still bearing down on me, and I snarled again attempting to keep her back. I was filled with a hatred for her, before she had been just a name. The name of one of Razor's pups, but now, now that she was in front of me saying all these things she became an embodiment of everyone like her. The ones that stared, or cursed at me; she was the reason Razor had left me.

"You ruined my life." Fangsong continued, "So I'm going to end yours." She leapt to attack me, her claws reaching for my throat. And then three things happened at once.

I retaliated, giving her a blow across the chest that threw her against the opposite wall.

Clawsin emerged from the tunnel and, though at first looking surprised, she put herself between Fangsong and I.

Rage pulsed through me. I had seen blood, and I wanted more. Every drop Fangsong bled was my revenge, every bit of crimson that pulsed out of her body also poured from every single gnawer who had done me wrong. And I wanted her to bleed, I wanted to claw and mangle her so badly she wouldn't even be recognizable as a rat. There was one thing that stood in my way: Clawsin.

Stupid old rat, she should have just stayed away. I meant only two push her out of my way, it seems that things always start that way. If she hadn't moved she wouldn't have been hurt, but she attempted to block me. And then at the last moment she ducked her head, and my claws raked across her face, from her eye to her jaw.

Clawsin screamed in pain, and stumbled backwards into Fangsong, who caught her. Shocked by what I had done, and with adrenaline still flooding my system, I turned tail and, ran out of the tunnel toward Twirltongue's cave.

I didn't go all the way, a small part of me wanted to hear what the two females would say now that I had fled.

"What happened to you child?" That was Clawsin.

"I-I don't r-really know…" Fangsong sounded close to tears, "I was c-coming home and he-he just attacked me." That liar! She attacked me not the other way around!

"Vicious thing. I don't know why Ripred keeps it. They should just throw it in the Waterway and have done with the beast."

"Yes…" Fangsong was still shamming tears, "It's dangerous." And then the voices stopped.

I sank to the ground, my shoulder pained me. But that wasn't all. I began to cry, in my distress I gnawed gently on my tail like I did when I was younger. Vicious thing. It. Beast. I knew that was what they thought about me, but to hear it in such blatant terms stabbed at me. What had I ever done? Why were they so cruel…I just wanted to be left alone.

I don't know how long I was there, weeping, but after what seemed like half an hour, Twirltongue came upon me.

"Bane?" She said curiously in her sleek voice, "I could smell you, have you come to visit-" She abruptly cut off as she saw the state I was in. "Oh…oh, Bane." Her voice was heavy with sympathy, "Who has done this to you, my dear?"

"Fangsong." I choked out, I raised my head. Tears still flowed thickly, and sobs wracked my body.

"Oh, my poor darling." Twirltongue knelt beside me, and pressed her body against mine. I curled my neck around her shoulder, and she murmured comforting words to me. I always felt better when Twirltongue came, it was like she knew exactly what to say to make me happy again. We stayed like that for a while, blood stained my pristine white fur, and her radiant silver pelt was wet with my tears.

------

"Stay put. If anything happens go back to the meeting spot."

"Yes Ripred." I droned for about the seventh time.

"This is serious you mongrel, I mean it. Stay put." Ripred gave me a final glare, and then stalked off to meet the Warrior.

We were in Regalia, or rather, underneath Regalia. I had caught my first glimpse of the human city just fifteen minutes ago. It was all smoke colored stone with whorls of silver, tall spires twisting and leaping into the air with the grace of colorful flitters. I wasn't impressed. With a huff I threw myself onto the ground behind a large boulder. Humans are scent blind, so there was no way the Overlander would be able to tell I was there unless I made a noise. For a moment I considered doing it just to irk Ripred, but I decided against it.

Hunger gnawed at me; it wasn't as bad as it normally was, but I felt like going off to hunt. I was just about to do that, no matter how mad Ripred would be, when a delicious smell wafted from the direction the grouchy gray gnawer had gone. I inhaled deeply and shifted to try and see what the smell was. I saw Ripred and a scrawny boy holding a bag.

"I told you to stay put!" Ripred barked angrily at me. Screw you, I told him silently.

"I smelled food." I blushed under my white fur, my voice had cracked rebelliously; I hated when it did that. But I was hungry, and I had better get whatever smelled so good or there was going to be hell to pay.

"Who's that?" The human called.

"That's your little friend the Bane." Ripred replied. Little? Yeah ok. "After he maimed his last two babysitters, the job fell to me."

"The Bane?" With a slight sigh I recalled as much as I could about the Warrior, the main thing I remembered about him in the short time we had been together was that he wasn't very bright. Wonderful.

"Can I come in?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh why not? Come on in and you can personally thank the Warrior for saving your life." Ripred replied in his caustic tone. It made me want to tear out his tongue, but I merely stepped into the light, and regarded the skinny human before me.

"Geez." He said. I recalled he did that a lot when surprised or anxious. I smiled only slightly, I was taller than him by almost three feet. It was an enjoyable feeling, being able to look down on him like that. And him, the mighty Warrior of the Prophecies of Sandwich.

"And he's not even full grown yet." Ripred remarked, "We're expecting another two to four feet by Christmas." Oh yes, I would be twelve feet high. And then just you wait you smug, pretentious, son of a-

"You've met, but allow me to reintroduce you." Ripred pointed his tail at the human boy, "This is Gregor, the Overlander, the Warrior who refused to kill you when he had the chance." Ripred gestured back to me. "And this is the rat we call the Bane, although his mother gave him a much sweeter name: Pearlpelt."

It was good to finally have a name to pair with the face, I had spent most of my life referring to him as 'the human' in my mind. As he was the only human I had ever seen, it was a fitting title. He and I looked each other up and down. Gregor certainly seemed young, barely more than a pup, I could sweep him off his feet with a blow from my tail. But Twirltongue had told me he was in league with Ripred.

"Hey." Gregor said.

I shifted uneasily, he seemed nice enough I suppose. But something about him made me uncomfortable. Probably the smell, humans have such a repulsive smell, even worse than crawlers.

"So," he said obviously searching for something to say, "What do you like to be called?"

What did I like to be called? Months ago I would have replied Pearlpelt, but Razor, the only one who I had told my name, was dead. And I had spent so long being mocked by Ripred about my name…I replied,

"It doesn't matter what I _like_ to be called. Everyone calls me Bane or the Bane, except Ripred. He makes fun of my name." I shot a rebellious look at him, he shrugged in mock innocence, "Calls me Pearliegirlie or Pearlpet." That was his main form of torment, of course he also mocked just about everything else I had ever done or said.

"It's a hard name to say, Pearlpelt. Practically a tongue twister. Try to say it three times fast. Go on." He said and then took his own challenge, "Pearlpelt, Pullpet, Purput. See? It's impossible." I sneered, he had said each very slowly and distinctly, I knew he was just goading me, but I couldn't help shooting back,

"Pearlpelt, Pearlpelt, Pearlpelt." I said each in rapid succession and pronounced every single one perfectly. Ripred and I locked eyes, "He can say it. He just wants to humiliate me." The bastard.

"Ignore him. That's what I do." Gregor told me sympathetically. I appreciated his support, but that was just about the worst advise I had ever heard. Ignore him? I could just as easily ignore a thousand swords sticking out of my heart.

"It's different for you." I told him, even though I spoke to the human, I still glared with all my might at Ripred, "You're a rager. I wish I was a rager, or at least full-grown. Things would be different then." Twirltongue had assured me of this, and I was certain it was true.

Ripred yawned pointedly, "And tell us, please, how things will change when you're full grown."

I retorted, "I'll be king for one thing." And my first order as king? Ripred, meet the dungeons. Dungeons, meet Ripred.

"Oh?" Ripred sounded amused, "And who's been telling you that? Twirltongue?"

I shifted uneasily. Yes, Twirltongue had told me that, "Maybe." For some reason none of the rats in Ripred's Band really liked her. That was why she lived separately from the rest she told me, she hadn't been told to leave, but she didn't like how people treated her. Needless to say, I could relate entirely.

"She's very persuasive, isn't she?" Ripred sneered openly, "But I wouldn't put much stock in what Twirltongue says. She once convinced me I was well liked." I doubted that, Twirltongue _was_ very compelling but it would take much more than that to make Ripred believe someone actually liked him. Twirltongue told me that he had never had a mate, and I believed that with little difficulty. What kind of female would be able to deal with Ripred?

"And my other friends." I informed Ripred smugly. I had many friends actually, including Reekwell, Gushgore, and of course Terrormaw.

"Your friends," Ripred's voice was heavy with disgust, "Anyone can be your friend if they give you a few fish. And they whisper their little words into your ears…how you're so strong and so brave…how one day you'll be king…and you greedily gulp down the fish and the lies…you big white fool….You have no idea who your real enemies are." Oh yeah? How about, for starters, the Regalians? The ones who decreed I should die? Or the nibblers? Who let loose a plague? Or perhaps…

"You're my enemy, I know that!" I spat angrily, I am no fool, and I know where my loyalties should lie, "You're every gnawer's enemy. Making deals with the wretched humans and fliers and nibblers, when you should be thinking of ways to kill them off! Twirltongue told me how you turned on Gorger because you thought you could lead us. As if any decent gnawer would follow you." I pushed away the thought that Razor had supported Ripred. It wasn't Razor's fault he had been tricked by Ripred's lies. "To the rest of us, you're nothing but a joke! I should, I should-" I lost my calm, I could barely speak for the rage in my heart.

"You should what? Kill me?" Ripred sounded amused as if I had just told a joke; this further inflamed me, "You know you're always welcome to try Pearliegirlie." Oh? I am? How about now!

And I snapped, just like I had with Razor and Fangsong, with Clawsin and Ratriff, and of course Ripred, many, many times before. The blood haze filled my eyes and I leapt at the source of my agony and frustration. This time. I told myself. This time he was dead. Before, I had merely wanted to hurt him, to prove I could, to prove I wasn't as useless as he thought I was. Truth be told, I had wanted him to be proud of me, once. But now I was completely disillusioned, he didn't care about me and he never had. He would never praise me and, I could never be could enough to earn his respect. Almost a year of enduring his abuse had driven me off the edge, and this time, I was aiming to kill.

The human boy jumped out of the danger zone, I had forgotten he was there. But he was no longer relevant. Not yet at least, not until it was his turn to die. For he would die. Everyone dies of course, but he would die at my claws. He had brought me to Ripred instead of leaving me to die. I wished he had left me, deep down I didn't want to kill, I didn't want to be king. I wanted to go back to that dark safe cavern and curl up with my mother and sleep. Never to wake again.

I would never do that, and it was Gregor's fault. But he wasn't my target now, my target was Ripred.

I fought with all my fury; I used everything I had ever been taught and, yet, to my ire, I didn't manage to even land a blow on the other gnawer. He knocked me away from him, "All right, all right, settle down." Ripred drawled a warning, "I'm getting bored, and when I'm bored I'm dangerous." I almost laughed, like I gave a damn whether he was bored or not.

I roared furiously and lunged for him again. "I said knock it off." Ripred snarled at me and brought up his paws, for a moment I thought I would be able to slash at his forelegs, but as soon as I made contact with them he pushed. Hard. And I slammed into the wall, my head made contact with the stone. Hard. "You can't ever stop until you hurt yourself."

I gave up. I was never going to win, not against him, not now. He was a rager, and he hated me. Humiliation and rage stabbed at me with dagger sharp edges until I lowered my head into my paws and began to weep tears of pain and frustration. My body shuddered with waves of sorrow. I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself. But I hurt so much, and my head throbbed painfully, I couldn't muster the will to do anything other than cry. Gregor seemed a little less frightened, and had approached Ripred and me again.

"Oh, wonderful. Here comes the flood." Ripred said, from behind my tears I could see his eyes roll, exasperated.

Gregor took a more sympathetic outlook, "Why don't you lay off him, Ripred?" Why indeed. I knew exactly why. I had thought about it a long while, and I had been told numerous times by Twirltongue and others.

"Because he hates me!" I cried, "He's always hated me. He made me come with him. He made me leave my friends. I've spent my whole life as his prisoner."

"Is that what they tell you?" Ripred shot back, "Those wonderful friends of yours? And did they also tell you I spared your life and raised you from a pup? Were you fed? Did you get the plague? Are you here now to complain about me?" I knew the answers to all these questions but I had an answer of my own. He needed me, he wanted to use me, and for that he needed me alive. But I was no one's puppet. Besides…

"You didn't raise me." I told him, "Razor did. He's the one who cared for me." I knew. I knew as soon as I mentioned Razor what was going to happen. I wished fervently that I had never said his name, but I couldn't take it back.

"Yes, he's the one who cared for you and how did you repay him? Tell the Warrior here, before he starts feeling too sorry for you. Go on; tell him!" Ripred, at this point, was shouting at me. Frightened by his burning angry glare I shrank to the ground. I found my tail and sucked on it anxiously, for some reason I had taken to doing this. It comforted me if only a little bit.

Ripred was mocking me angrily again, "Oh, boo hoo hoo, the poor little abused Bane. But Razor treated him like his own pup. Went hungry so he could eat, protected him, tried to teach him to survive. And where is Razor now? Dead." Ripred turned to regard Gregor, "Because Pearlpelt, here, killed him over a crawler carcass."

"I didn't mean to," I protested whimpering. I missed Razor, more than Ripred could possibly imagine. What did he know about losing someone you cared about? Someone you loved? Nothing. He had no heart, he couldn't feel love, couldn't feel kindness, or regret. "I was hungry. I didn't think it would kill Razor." Razor why did you leave me? Why did you hate me? If you hadn't left I wouldn't have hurt you. You wouldn't have died. But you left me.

"For you to knock him off a cliff? Well, that is the usual result." Ripred was past the point of sneering and his voice was filled only with disgust.

"I didn't think he'd go over the cliff." I didn't mean for him to fall. "I didn't hit him that hard." If he had only gotten out of my way! If he had only listened to me! If he hadn't left me…

That voice was back. It had visited me often after Razor's death. I was never truly alone, for whenever I was, it was there too. I couldn't identify it other than that it was a male gnawer, and that it could be cruel or kind. But most often it was cruel. In the dark, in my cave it would whisper to me, over an over: "_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer."_

Unaware of the inner struggle within me Ripred continued, revulsion literally dripped off of his every word, revulsion at me. " And then you tried to eat his body to conceal the evidence." Eat his body? No…no I didn't! I didn't, and I would never do that! I didn't want to…Mother, I didn't want to.

But Ripred was as merciless as the sinister voice in my head, "And that's how we found him," he told the warrior, "Soaked in Razor's blood, chewing on his liver."

"No, no, no, no." I never wanted-I didn't mean-I didn't think…I was gnashing my teeth in distress and blood came from my tail which was still trapped between my jaws. _Murderer. _Stop it. _Monster. _I'm going crazy. _You killed him. _I'll go mad if you don't leave me be! _You enjoyed it… _I'm insane.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Ripred was relentless, seemingly oblivious to my turmoil, "Just in the past week you blinded Clawsin in one eye and ripped off Ratriff's foreleg. Why? You can't even tell me why! So now I've got to drag you around with me because no one else can bear you." He seemed finished until he snapped at me in irritation, "Stop sucking on your tail! King, indeed! Do you really think anyone will take orders from someone who sucks on his tail?"

"Maybe they already do!" I hissed at him, my red tinted eyes were wild looking, "You don't know anything! Maybe they do!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take him, I couldn't take the pitying look on the human's face. So I did what I had always wanted to do. I ran.

I ran away from Ripred, and as I did so, I ran away from my troubles. I could hear nothing but the clicking of my claws against the stone. My steps went in time with my heartbeat, like the ticking of a clock. I was getting weary, but I continued walking. The monotony of my steps numbed my mind and drove away the dark thoughts and the menacing voice. For the first time in a long time I was completely alone, and everything was silent. A beautiful kind of fragile silence. I feared that if I stopped, the cacophony of everyday life would intrude once more upon me.

But eventually I had to stop.

------

I sat at the edge of a lake; it was a day after I had fled Regalia, thankfully the voice hadn't returned. I pondered for a moment whether it was better this way, just wandering by myself. It had a kind of eerie peace, being alone.

Absently I scratched shapes onto the hard floor with my claw. As I did so, I stared at my reflection in the cold water. I had never seen myself before, as the only bodies of water I had ever been near were rushing rivers. Lakes were uncommon in the Underland; this one was merely a portion of a dried up river. Nonetheless, the water was placid and calm.

For a few moments I was engrossed in my mirror image, did I really look like that? And then a tiny ripple marred the reflection sending my face into distorted spasms of white fur and dark red tinted eyes. My paw shot out toward the movement, completely shattering my reflection.

Out came my paw, clasped in my claws was an eyeless fish. The fish was struggling and gasping, attempting to return to the water. It was fairly small, only about twelve pounds, if that, but I tossed it into my mouth and greedily gnawed at it. I quickly swallowed, bones and all. My growling stomach finally satiated, for a moment at least, I turned my attention to a very important question.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. I was hungry and tired and alone. I stretched luxuriously, my back popped and I sighed in relief as my over worked muscles tensed and untensed comfortably. As I stretched, my claws made long furrows in the ground. What now? I wondered.

I still didn't know where I was or if I was truly alone or not, I didn't want to wake up with a pack of humans standing over me with drawn swords. Not that I was afraid of them, I was nearing nine feet and weighed half a ton. I was sure I could easily take out a dozen humans by myself, without breaking a sweat. But it was such a terrible way to wake up.

I rolled over lazily onto my stomach and began to clean my paw of the scales and blood from the fish. Ripred said I was a priss. I continually replied that no, I wasn't, I was just a little more refined.

I gave an unconcerned but slightly impatient sigh. Twirltongue would find me; she always did and then she could tell me where I was. More importantly, she could lead me to the place where the army was gathering. My army. And even more important, perhaps Terrormaw was with her.

Not that I cared.

------

"Bane." There was a whisper at my ear. Whiskers tickled my cheek and my eyes cracked open slightly. I saw a silver colored blur. Unconcerned, I closed my eyes once more. "Bane, wake up." This time the voice was more urgent. Against my will I was roused. I sat up and yawned widely, before me stood Twirltongue. As soon as I caught sight of her face I immediately straightened.

"Twirltongue, what happened?" I asked her, concerned. Her lovely silver fur was blackened in places like it had been set aflame and there was murder in her gaze.

"What do you think happened?" Twirltongue snapped irritably, "That wretched Warrior just barely avoided death and managed to wound Reekwell and I at the same time." Her normally smooth kind voice was distorted and harsh with anger.

Tears sprang to my eyes, she had never talked to me like that before. She sounded like Ripred. I knew it was my fault that she had been hurt; I hadn't gone to the spot she had told me to wait at for her. She must have followed my scent to Regalia, and been attacked by the Warrior. "Are you mad at me?" I asked her tremulously, my eyes glistened, threatening to overflow.

"No, Bane." Twirltongue said, she looked regretful as if she just now realized she had snapped at me, "I am sorry. None of this was your fault." The lovely silver gnawer reached out a paw and gently stroked my leg. I was sitting back on my haunches, and she was on her paws, so my leg was the only part she could reach.

She gave me a small smile and all her kind radiance was back. I returned the smile, "Where am I?" I asked her curiously, all traces of tears now gone.

"It matters not." Twirltongue said, "It is time, Bane. Time for war."

* * *

Are you seeing a pattern to the madness?  
Bane's madness, not mine lol.  
But seriously, are you seeing where all this is going? The voice...the weird flashbacks...the confusion...  
Poor little Pearlpelt, it makes me so sad writing this, but it's good so I keep going.  
If you guys have any qualms about things written or if I'm wrong about any info, please tell me.  
As always, R&R 

&&..dead chick walking..

Fangsong: This story was Beta'd (Edited) by Please Recycle, aka Rojo.  
Me: Where'd you come from?  
Fangsong: DCW does not own the Underland Chronicles, but she does own me!  
Me: No, seriously, are you like the disclaimer rat or something?  
Fangsong: Psh. Duh. Now wheren't you going to tell them about Bane? -pokes- your new pet?  
Me: Oh yeah! I got a friggen white rat!! Well technically it's a class pet, but he's white with red eyes and I call him Bane! He also has a friend who is black and white.


	9. My Army

_"They have not wanted Peace at all; they have wanted to be spared war -- as though the absence of war was the same as peace."_

* * *

**Memoirs: Bane's Story.**

**Chapter 8. My Army.**

* * *

It did not take very long to reach the Firelands; perhaps a day at the most. Twirltongue, being much smaller than I and being wounded, rode upon my back for most of the way. She whispered to me while we ran, gave me directions mostly, but sometimes if she was in a good mood she would tell me stories. Stories about when I became king, or legends of things that happened long before I was born. Either way I adored them. In the echoing silence of the Dead Lands I drank in Twirltongue's voice like I was dying of thirst.

It was one of the long stretches of silence when I realized something. Twirltongue was asleep, her small form clinging precariously to my broad back, and her soft breath on the back of my neck. I'm not sure what brought about the revelation, but as I continued to run in the direction I'd been instructed to, I came to understand something that had been nagging at the back of my mind for a long time.

I think I love Twirltongue.

Not the kind of love customary between a male and a female. More like that of a pup to it's mother. But different. I'm still not certain how to explain the feeling of affection and loyalty to Twirltongue, even the word love does not seem to be an accurate definition, but I know that it is there. And I suppose that is what matters anyway.

Two hours after my realization, we reached the Fire Lands. I had no more time to think as Twirltongue guided me through the dangerous lands.

xxxxx

The Fire Lands. Volcanoes dot the landscape, constantly belching out toxic fumes and pouring liquid hot lava. Flames rise from cracks in the land, flaring angrily like vicious creatures trying to escape their imprisonment beneath the earth. It is always hot here, a searing heat that burns the lungs of any who breath it.

I reveled in it.

The atmosphere fit my mood more often than not. My impatience, my frustration, and all those undesirable feelings that not even Twirltongue could completely keep me from feeling. The Queen has been restless of late, much as I had been. I have taken to calling her 'My Queen' in my mind. I felt close to her, and she would be the tool that I will use to slaughter the wretched nibblers, so it seemed only right that she be called mine.

I growled low in my throat at the thought of the nibblers. I never caught the plague, perhaps it is because I am the Bane and I am naturally stronger. Perhaps I was lucky. Or perhaps it was those 'flea baths' that Ripred insisted I take twice a week, wherein he would throw me into the river and watch me flounder in the current. Whatever the reason, I never fell ill, but I saw multiple victims of the nibblers' little plot. It was a terrible sight to see, those tortured mangled bodies. But soon those responsible would experience their own exquisite torment. I believe I am looking forward to it.

"Bane," I turned to see one of my followers standing to the side of me, head lowered respectfully. I recognized his face, but could not recall his name. Twirltongue had introduced the two of us about a week ago, almost as soon as we arrived. He was one of the swifter gnawers assembled here, and it was his duty to bring me messages from Twirltongue, or whomever else had need to contact me.

"Speak," I commanded, a dark smile creeping across my face. I won't lie and say I don't enjoy respect, I adore it, perhaps a bit too much.

"Sir," he began, "Reaver requests your presence by the obsidian pit. He says it is urgent." The messenger bowed low, waiting for my response so that he could run back to Reaver and tell him.

It didn't take me long to decide. I wasn't doing anything here, unless watching the lava flow was a new form of entertainment. "I will go," I told him with a shrug. He nodded, and scurried off to the pit. He was so small…

I laughed, I thought that about everyone nowadays. Everyone was small compared to me. "Ten feet," I murmured my height with a triumphant smirk. Now then, what was going on by the pit?

The first thing that occurred to me as I walked toward the obsidian pits was the smell. It was sharp, salty, and smelled faintly of iron. Blood. Fresh blood. A small smile crept across my face. I'm not sure why.

Long ago the diggers had made several circular pits in the obsidian. They were over ten feet deep, with perfectly straight walls. They gave gnawers the use of the pits, since the diggers had no reason for torture. For a gnawer to be trapped in an obsidian pit is perhaps the most excruciating means of torment imaginable. Denied food and water one would slowly die. However, without anything to gnaw upon a gnawer's fangs would grow until they pierced the brain cavity. I'm not an anatomical expert, but I imagine it would be very bloody.

The closer I got to the pits, the heavier the scent of blood in the air. Then I came upon the first body. Claw marks crossed the body, and the head was nearly severed at the neck. My eyebrow slanted upwards as I noticed that he was one of my own soldiers. With a shrug I continued onwards, my curiosity piqued.

Soon I had to thread my way through what was close to becoming a carpet of corpses. Who had caused this carnage? Had some army descended? Was this why I was being called to the pits?

_'If they had been worthy of serving us, they would not have allowed themselves to die.'_

Us? I thought skeptically. The voice was fast becoming a common fixture in my daily life, busying himself by giving me criticism, ideas, and generally being a nuisance.

_'They are ours,'_ he insisted. His voice was low, smooth, like mine, and it was definitely male. _'They serve us, at my pleasure.'_ I didn't argue. Things got bad when I argued, and I was glad that the voice wasn't snarling at me like usual, so I let it lie.

I could see the pits, and as I neared them I noticed many forms of crouched gnawers peering into the first pit. The smell of the blood, the excitement in the air, the sight of my soldiers, and the curiosity were all getting me keyed up now. A kind of tight, tingling, anxious feeling pulsed within me. In the not so back of my mind I could feel the presence of the voice. He was excited, I could feel it. My head pulsed as well. Almost like a headache, but I could not exactly place its cause.

By the time I reached the pit I no longer felt any of these things, but I did notice a subtle change come over me. My steps were more graceful, my senses more sharp, and I felt powerful. Strong. The feeling was exhilarating.

Reaver greeted me with a triumphant grin and a gesture toward the pit. Looming over the other gnawers, I could easily look over them, but they respectfully cleared a space for me. I leaned over, bright ruby colored eyes searching for the cause of all this excitement. The moment I glimpsed the swearing, scarred, grey gnawer everything was clear.

"Well, well, well," I purred, my voice rimmed with frosty disdain, "Look what the crawler dragged in." A smirk crossed my face, finally I had him right where I want him. Beautiful.

Ripred looked up to face me, eyes glimmering with malice. He scowled at me, but replied in a casual tone, "My, my, if it isn't little Pearliegirlie. What a delightful surprise. I've just had a conversation with your lovely friends."

"Oh, yes," I replied smugly, "They made a forceful point didn't they?"

"Not really, their vocabulary is very limited," He looked me up and down before spitting out, "Good lord, what the hell have they been feeding you?" His surprise was practically delicious, and I straightened to my full height before lowering back to look at him.

"Nibblers," Annoyed with having to slouch down to see him, I sprawled out at the edge of the pit. Stretching, I turned to him impatiently, "I believe this is the point where you say something sarcastic, and I mock you."

He snarled, "Why? Running out of things to say now that Twirltongue's not with you?" Ripred stared up at me with the utmost loathing, and it was all I could do not to laugh at his situation. But I was gracious in victory, or at least somewhat self controlled.

"Twirltongue," The disdain was heavy in my voice, and I cannot believe myself when I let out a low chuckle. This isn't right. My mouth was opening of its own accord, and now I realize that it had been doing that the whole conversation. My eyes flashed dangerously, "she has played her part. And she is nothing." No. This isn't right. Mentally I grappled with myself in an attempt to regain control. Needless to say it didn't work other than a slight change of expression which was quickly covered.

"Oh, are we finally growing a backbone?" Ripred mocked, lips writhing over his fangs in a grimace that reveals every one of his sharp teeth. "But, no, I doubt it. You sicken me."

"I love you too," I responded in a slightly sing song voice, before withdrawing.

"What shall we do with him, sir?" Reaver looked at me questioningly.

"Leave him," I commanded derisively, "he is no threat now. And clean up these carcasses." With that as my farewell, I began to stride away. Gradually I got the feeling that everything is normal once more, and I went to find Twirltongue. Following behind, like a lurking shadow, is the presence that won't leave.

xxxxx

It was ruined.

They knew, all of them.

Those wretches…I'll kill them. Kill them all and have done with it.

Above me flew a handful of fliers. A large black one and lithe golden female identified the group as containing the Warrior and the Queen of Regalia. All around me, my soldiers leapt into the air, claws raking empty air. The group of fliers rose higher, out of reach of the jumping gnawers. With an unseen command, the group moved in formation into a tunnel. They escaped. There was no chance of getting them now, gnawers are sprinters, and we cannot keep up with a flier for a long distance.

When I could no longer stand the sight of my warriors pointing and gesturing helplessly toward the cave, I left. I went to my own cave, the one I shared with Twirltongue. It was a place where I could be alone, where I could rant and rave and not exhibit myself to the swarm of gnawers that mass around me whenever I am around. You would think they'd have something better to do.

Twirltongue was not in the cave at the moment, I'm not sure what I would have done if she was. Ask her to leave, I guess, but that always makes me feel uncomfortable. Listen to me. Uncomfortable. Who the hell cares about their comfort level at a time like this? When everything I've worked for could end. Today. If those humans reach Regalia with news of my gathering army, we could all be in grave danger.

Unable to contain myself any longer I lashed out, and hit a stone wall. There was a satisfying crunch of shattered rock, but I was still furious. Time lost its meaning as I unleashed my rage upon the cave. I have endless wrath, and so I have endless reservoirs of energy to draw upon.

Some time later, I don't know exactly how long, I heard a voice. "Bane."

I ignored the voice, the owner of it can't possibly understand. Everything I have worked for is hanging on a thread. My claws are buried in a wall, and I have no idea how they got there.

"Bane," the voice was louder that time, urgent. And…feminine? Eyes blinded with my anxiety, I didn't see who is talking, nor did I truly care. My long tail whipped out to strike at the owner of the irritating voice. Don't they know that I need to be alone?

"Pearlpelt!"

Is it possible to be shocked _into_ your mind? My name, something not many people know, and even less use, shocked me out of my state of rage. I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted from the exertion of attacking walls of stone. Not my brightest idea, I'll admit. When I opened them, I had to look down to see the person who was speaking to me.

"Now that you've finished your little fit," she started caustically, "Would you like to hear the good news?" Terrormaw stood in front of me, one eyebrow perked up. I settled myself onto the ground; even resting on my haunches I was a good two feet taller than the slender black gnawer. She scowled at me like she could tell what I was thinking about, and knowing her she probably could.

"Yes, yes, I'm a tiny little insect," she said with a gesture, "now, would you like to explain what's wrong? Calmly." She added on a second thought, perhaps thinking that I would lose control once more. I gave her a stern look, the tone in her voice was irritating me for some reason. Perhaps because while everyone else cringed and simpered, she addressed me with a familiarity bordering on impertinence.

"The humans that observed our meeting were no mere scouting force, the Warrior and the Queen of Regalia rode with them," I informed her, a tone of infinite patience in my voice. It was clear by her calm demeanor that Terrormaw had no idea what kind of trouble we were in. "They escaped…that cave, there is no way we can go in after them."

"We don't have to," she replied with a shrug. The female looked around the ravaged cave with in unconcerned manner, "You know, before you were here, we had quite a fight on our hands. This cave was inhabited by a family of stingers. One male, one female, and their young. Females are notoriously aggressive anyway, but when their brood is in danger they become down right suicidal. Eventually, however, we managed to drive them off into a near by tunnel."

I waved this off with a flick of my wrist. Why was she even talking about this? It didn't matter, not a bit of it. I mean, great, I have a comfortable cave, what of it?

Terrormaw gave a long suffering sigh, and continued, "Pearlpelt, we drove the family of stingers into the same tunnel that the Warrior and his companions recently entered. The female is vicious, and the venom of the male is especially deadly. I expect they are dead, and if not, then seriously wounded. We have naught to worry from them."

I blinked, allowing the words to sink into me. Dead. Dead or seriously wounded, she said. Against a family of stingers they would have no chance. Even the gnawers, most feared of all the races in the Underland, gave the stingers their grudging respect. A smile spread slowly across my features, and triumph rose within me.

Terrormaw stood expectantly before me, waiting for me to say something. A word of praise or an order perhaps. I let out a sight of relief, "I love you," I muttered incredulously. Her dark eyes went wide at that statement, and she seemed a bit taken aback. Was it something I said?

Within seconds she was completely composed again, saying, "Now that we have nothing to worry from the Warrior, there is a pressing matter at hand. The nibbler's guards are in position, we await only your command."

My smile widened. All business, that one, not that I mind. This was the moment I had been waiting for, for a very long time. The feeling of victory, however, was dampened; for when I next spoke, the words rang clearly through my mind in that dark voice that was so like my own.

"Kill the nibblers. Kill them all."


	10. At the Wall

**Editor: **Callisto

**Author's Notes: **Hi, guys. This is the ninth chapter of Memoirs: Bane's Story. That means only one more chapter!! OmR! I hope everyone understands the multiple personalities thing. If you don't...don't review me going 'LYK OMG!! i dun unnstad!!' Mk? There are some references to my pairing, very very slight, but they're there. Also don't review me going 'Terrormaw ish nawt IN DA STORREH!!' Sorry. I'm not good at imitating n00bs.

After this story and Heaven and Hell is done I've decided I'm going to work on Gnawers of the Underland, which is a collection of short essays about my theories of general gnawer life. I will publish chapters of that on Tuesdays. I'm also going to do the 100 Fic Challenge and I'll put those out whenever I feel like it.

Mk? Good. Go read.

* * *

_"Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I...I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."_

* * *

**Memoirs: Bane's Story.**

**Chapter 9. At the Wall.**

* * *

Time passed. I know this only because at some point I had slept, exhausted by the events of the past few...days? Weeks? Months? None of it mattered really, it has all been blurred and confused beyond recognition. I suppose if I wanted to I could have found out how long it had been from one of my soldiers. They should know, if not the date, then at least how long it has been since we left the Fire Lands.

Some time ago we left the land where flames erupt from the ground and the very air itself threatens to kill. I liked it there for some odd reason, but as I sat in the cave outside of Regalia I was looking forward to what was soon to come. I stared greedily at the city, last time I was here I had been much younger and far less powerful. Now I led armies, now I was strong, reaching close to eleven feet tall. Now I came to this wretched human city as it's conqueror and not as Ripred's charge.

"Bane?" Twirltongue walked up to me, she looked rather curious, or maybe concerned would be the right word, "You have been staring at the city for hours now."

Hours…the word had no meaning for me. It was some kind of measure of time, but I couldn't grasp it exactly. Twirltongue implied that it was a rather great length, and I trusted her on that even though it felt like I had only set eyes on the city moments before.

"Are you feeling well?" Again she spoke to me, slightly apprehensive. Her worry was evident in her clear eyes and the paw she placed on my leg, the only part of me she could reach. Finally, I turned from my silent vigil. I stared at her for a couple moments trying to rid myself of the vision of Regalia that had imprinted itself on my mind. Perhaps I _had_ been gazing at the city for too long.

I blinked a couple times and then replied, "I feel fine, just anxious I suppose…for the battle to begin."

The diminutive silver gnawer smiled her mysterious half-smile, "Of course, we all are anxious. Perhaps it will calm you to know that you will not have to fight."

The look of disbelief on my face made her smile a little wider, but I did not find any of this amusing in the slightest. "What do you mean I won't be fighting? I'm the Bane, what would my soldiers think if I did not take the field?" Twirltongue looked as if she was about to respond, but I cut her off and answered my own question, "They would think I'm a coward."

"No, Bane…how could you think that?" She looked genuinely hurt, "I would never put you in a position that would compromise your honor or question your bravery. This decision is purely tactical and your soldiers know that."

I was silent for a while, and Twirltongue seemed to take that as a sign that I was considering her words. What she had said was being considered, but not by me. Ridiculous. They mean for the Bane to take the field and decimate the humans. If you do not show the humans will believe you are frightened. Your own soldiers will whisper that you are unworthy to lead the gnawers.

"I suppose you are right," I conceded to Twirltongue, more to spite the voice than because I actually believed her words. I had never known Twirltongue to lead me astray, but hiding…it was just so unnatural. I wanted to fight. I had been feeling caged and restless for so long, and I knew the only way to stop this feeling was to escape. Ravage the city of Regalia, and claim it for my own. Saliva pooled within my mouth at the thought of the feeling of human flesh in my jaws, the sweet salty taste of human blood. Every nerve ending in my body was going wild, sparking and jumping in anticipation of the kill that was not to come. A shiver ran through me.

"Do not worry, my dear one," Twirltongue assured me kindly, stroking my white fur. "You will have your chance indeed. I promise you that if the Warrior takes the field I will not stop you from going out to meet him. After all, it is your right to slay your mother's murderer."

My jaws snapped at the mention of the Warrior, I couldn't help but imagine the feeling of him in my teeth. _Soon, soon, my pet, _the voice told me, _I will handle him when the time comes._

"Leave me," I commanded Twirltongue abruptly. She looked taken aback, but acquiesced gracefully and left me to my thoughts. I nibbled thoughtfully on my tail for a few moments. It's a habit that I've had since I was very young, it relaxes me some how, and helps me think.

A few nights ago the voice and I had had a long conversation. It was a bit of a one sided conversation, but I had learned all that I needed to know from it. I closed my burning red eyes, and pressed my head against the cold stone of the cave.

I needed him. I hated him with a passion, but I needed him. Without him I couldn't hope to defeat the Warrior, and after a little while I accepted this. I didn't like it, not at all, but it was the truth. I was not as foolish as Ripred always said, I didn't think I was invincible because of my white fur. I was far from invincible, and it took me a while to realize that, but in the end I did. I was not bred to war, I didn't grow up preparing for it. Looking back I know that every victory I ever had was because of the voice, because of what he did to me when I let my emotions rage out of control.

In those moments of weakness the voice, who is more of a presence than anything, could slip through the barrier that separated me from him. My body was at his command, and I was the one stuck helpless in the back of my own mind. No matter how unwilling I was, we shared this body, this mind. Half the time I wasn't even certain if my thoughts were my own. A couple nights ago we came to an agreement, he would allow me to keep control in normal situations, and I would let him out when I needed him. Battle was his element, and with his help I would win any fight that I attempted. My hatred toward him never changed, but we settled into something of an uneasy truce.

XXXXX

Gnawers are traditionally the hunters of the Underland, feared beyond all others. The humans call the gnawers vicious and bloodthirsty, they deem the way we wage war to be uncivilized and barbaric. I grew up thinking that the gnawers were the most ferocious race in the whole of the Underland. I thought that we had no equal when it came to warfare. I stared at my armies as they vainly assaulted the walls of the human's city of Regalia, and realized that the humans were truly the monsters.

Something was being poured on my fighters from the walls of the city. Something hot by the screams of pain coming from the gnawers assaulting the wall. I gritted my teeth angrily, it was all I could do not to rush out there myself.

"Twirltongue said to stay here," I reminded myself quietly.

_Did Twirltongue say to watch them die? _He was antagonizing me, and I was sure that he didn't really care for the gnawers out there dying. I was infuriated by the way the humans were tormenting my soldiers, and he wanted to push me over the edge until would surrender my control to him.

I probably would have made it through the battle without disobeying Twirltongue's wishes. That is, if the humans hadn't dropped the torches. Only two, not really that many, but they had been thrown from the walls on the gnawers that had been doused in scalding oil. The two gnawers that were unlucky enough to be ignited burst immediately into flame. The screams were unbearable, and the smell of burning flesh and fur could be smelled even from my hiding place. That made me snap, and every bit of self control that I had been grasping at left me.

My eyes closed, and I could practically feel him clawing at my consciousness to get in control.

I grinned viciously, delighted by the chance at freedom again. That pitiful whelp had no idea what to do with himself, or the strong body he was given. I, on the other hand, am infinitely capable of turning this body into a lethal weapon. Now that I am out once more, I intend to do just that. My tail thrashed as I bolted from the cave, the yells of that silver female following me. She was actually scolding me, can you imagine that? I would dispatch her if I could, but that was the one thing he wouldn't let me do. Silly, Pearlpelt, I cannot fathom why he gave the female, who was neither mate nor mother, so much respect. His regard for her bordered on slavish adoration, and it sickened me to watch it.

In the thick of the battle I announced my presence as I had many times before. Fangs bared, I roared a challenge to the Warrior who I knew was out there, watching all of this. A wide circle was cleared around me as the humans, fliers, and even some gnawers scrambled to get out of my way.

When the shock of my appearance seemed to wear off, a few pairs of humans and fliers swooped in to face me. I sneered at their laughable, vain attempts to attack me. A few swipes of my claws sent the fliers hurtling into the waiting maw of my army. After a few moments the amusement I got from maiming the fliers wore out, I decided to make an example of the next flier that got too close. As the auburn flier circled in to let her rider get a good angle at me, I caught hold of her wing, shredding it completely. With an unearthly scream she plunged to the ground where both her and her rider were torn to bits by my soldiers. The humans and their mounts kept a safe distance after that.

The humans were looking around in dismay and fear, it was obvious they had no idea what to do now that I had taken the field. My fighters were cheering, sure that victory was close at hand.

See? I silently prompted the childish presence I could feel hovering over me and watching me fight. It was his turn to be thrust to the back of my mind and held at bay.

_I suppose, _was the only response I received. Then something caught not only my attention, but the attention of Pearlpelt as well. I could hear his excitement, _The Warrior!_

Perched on the wall was a large black flier, one that I had seen many times. This flier, I searched my memory and came up with the name Ares, was the bond of the Warrior. I positioned myself so that I was in the center of the field, directly facing the human boy. "Warrior. Warrior," My ears were laid back against my head in a challenge, and I slavered in anticipation of the fight, "Come and get me." Yet still he hesitated. My tail flickered impatiently.

The black bat swooped from the wall, and began to circle around me. I kept my eyes locked on the rider. Gregor the Overlander, the Warrior of the Prophecy of Gray, I smirked, he didn't look like much. This fight would decide the fate of all the Underland, I was certain I would win, but still, the Warrior was the only thing standing between me and total domination. I couldn't wait to taste his blood and know true victory.

I was ready when the black flier flew down for the first attack. As they dove down I leapt and twisted by body so that my claws swiped at them with all the leverage in my body. A flash of steel and a sting in my left paw revealed that the Warrior had gotten in a lucky swing. Three of my claws were clipped down short, almost to the point of being nonexistent. No matter, I would just have to make do with my other claws and my fangs.

The silence that had surrounded us broke into what I heard as meaningless noise. There was nothing going on around me that I paid the slightest attention to, save for the flier circling me. I turned in time with the Warrior, my eyes never wavered as he searched for an opening in my defenses. I didn't give him the opportunity to be the attacker.

As a wing came dangerously close to me, I leapt into the air and caught it in my claws. Using the leverage of the large flier I swept him toward my waiting fangs. The human on his back let out an indistinguishable cry and slashed at my nose with his sword. Pain surged from the wound all the way down my spine and I bellowed my rage. My head jerked back automatically, and the flier ripped his wing from my grasp.

The battle lost it's tentative attack and retaliate manner, and soon degenerated into a hack and slash frenzy. Both of us did whatever it took to try and gain the upper hand, or throw our opponent off guard. The cool calculating way I had been attacking was thrown to the currents and I lost myself to the rage I felt. Bloodlust blinded me, a crimson haze floating in front of my eyes. The adrenaline rush that was ground deep into my instincts unleashed itself and I attacked with renewed vigor.

I landed a few slashes on the Warrior's bond, and a mere scratch on the boy himself. They kept bombarding my eyes and face, and the same instincts that turned me into a deadly killer made me jerk back every time they got close to my face. After a barrage of feints toward my nose, the Warrior switched targets and lashed out at my eye. I ducked just in time to keep from losing my vision permanently and he slashed an enormous cut just above my deep red eye.

Snarling in pain and fury, I fell to my front legs and thrashed my tail toward the pair with all my might. I felt it connect and heard a satisfying crack that I hoped was his spine, and I grinned triumphantly. My victory was short lived however as the blood from my latest wound began to trickle into my eye.

I automatically lifted my paw to it to try and staunch the bleeding but as soon as I touched it, it began to pour. I scowled, and shook my head to get rid of the crimson liquid that was threatening to gum my eyes together. The flow increased, much to my ire. Idiot, I scolded myself silently, what did you think was going to happen if you shook your head.

_You aren't winning_, The irritating voice of Pearlpelt pointed out. He sounded almost amused, the little bastard.

"This isn't some silly spar, you wretch," I reminded furiously under my breath.

The short interruption had given the Warrior and his bond time to recover. I couldn't tell what damage I had done to him because at that moment the flier swooped down, aiming for my head. Without thinking, my tail came up to block the attack that I thought was coming for my face. Instead the metal of the Warrior's sword connected with the flesh of my tail. Pain sliced through me, and when I felt Pearlpelt's consciousness struggle to gain control I had no strength with which to fight him.

It was easier than I thought to wrest power from the dark presence that I had let overcome me. I blinked in shock as I felt a horrible pain overwhelm my senses. Spinning on the spot I tried to find the source of the terrible stabbing pains. It had to be my tail, I surmised, and struggled to get a good glimpse of whatever damage had been done to my fifth limb.

It wasn't there.

My tail was gone.

My mind filled with swear words and hideous torments before I began to think that it was a trick.

My tail couldn't be gone. It just couldn't be. It had been a part of me since I was born, a very vital part of me, and it couldn't be gone with such brutal swiftness. I glanced around wildly for some sign of treachery, something that would prove all of my other sense wrong.

What I found…was my tail.

Limp. Lifeless. Lying a mere foot away from me on the ground. No…

No. No! NO!

My eyes flickered open and shut repeatedly in a vain attempt to make the horrid sight go away. Finally in my half mad desperation I began to paw at the still appendage. Faster and more franticly until I was certain that it was all horribly real. Anger, hatred, and, most of all, grief coursed through me mercilessly, and I released a keening howl.

A haze covered my eyes, not unlike the one that clouded my vision when I was fighting. But this haze, instead of focusing my emotions, blinded me to everything. This was wrong. This wasn't--shouldn't be happening. How had it even happened? I wailed again.

It was a few moments before I realized that I had been moving along with my erratic thoughts. Not only my limbs, but my teeth as well. I took not even a split second to reflect on this curiosity or it's consequences. My head jerked up and I caught a glimpse of a black flier who was painfully familiar to me. He was flying away from me.

On his back I could see the Warrior, almost certainly injured. Staring at their retreating forms I could think of only one thing. One word was imprinted upon my brain with the boundless fury that I felt at the loss of my tail.

**Death.**

Kill him. _Kill him. _Kill him. _Kill him._ It was not rare that we both agreed on something, but this was something we had no quarrel about. Without a thought on my mind other than vengeance I bolted after the flier. Realizing they were headed for the safety of Regalia, I took a running leap and launched myself at the wall surrounding the city. I landed heavily, the stone crunching beneath my feet.

I screamed, realizing I had lost sight of my quarry when I had focused on getting up the wall. I shrieked again, at a loss for what to do. In a desperate attempt to catch sight of the black flier and the Warrior once more I dashed from one end of the wall to the other, and wailed in frustration when I couldn't find them.

Standing still, catching my breath, I heard a familiar voice crooning in my ear.

"My poor, Bane," Twirltongue mourned for me. "You have been treated so cruelly, so harshly. I feel for you, my pet. It rends my heart to see you so, but we have a war to win. You must give the order to your fighters, lest this attack degenerate into chaos."

Twirltongue was here. She would take care of things. I relaxed in this knowledge, and I lifted my voice in a battle cry:

"Take the city! Leave no one alive!"

XXXXX

I think it was about twenty minutes after my attack of the wall that I stumbled back into the cave that temporarily housed my officers, Twirltongue, and myself. I had lost a lot of blood and my eyes kept crossing, making everything have a blurry double. When I entered the cave everyone looked up. There was silence for a few moments as they took in my battered and very unstable form.

Then a small black female scurried up to me, I knew her. At least I thought I did. Her name started with a T right? Wait…that could be a lot of people. Why did everyone have names that started with T? No…My name didn't start with a T. It started with a B. Or a…P? Dammit, now I was confused. I tried to scowl at the cause of my confusion, the other gnawer, but when I moved my face the blood began to pour once again. Thick, sticky crimson began to flow down my face. Was I still white? Or had the red overtaken all of it?

"They say you were amazing," She was talking to me. I think she was, anyway, I couldn't really tell whether the female voice was coming from my back, the gnawer in front of me, or maybe inside my own head. That would be a change for once. My vision slowly focused back in on the gnawer. I stared at her for a few minutes before a name surfaced in my groggy mind. Terrormaw, that was what she was called. She was examining me, her eyes flickering over the various wounds I had gathered during the fight. "They say the Warrior is dead. Regalia will soon lie in ruins. You must be cared for." She added the last bit on with a stern glance toward my left shoulder.

Curious at what my shoulder had done to offend her I turned slightly and saw that Twirltongue was still perched on my back, looking over my shoulder. She was so light I had hardly noticed her presence. Twirltongue scowled at the other female, "He will be cared for, but he must first--"

"He must first nothing, Twirltongue," Terrormaw practically spat her name, and her gaze was hard. "He is the Bane, not God. He's lost too much blood already."

"He is king," Twirltongue stated firmly as if that statement overrode any of the other gnawer's objections. I nodded wearily. I was king. I was, however, beginning to feel her weight. I could still hold her, of course, but my strength was dwindling. I smiled a little. Dwindling, what a funny word, I reflected.

"Then why is he carrying you around like a flier!" She snapped furiously. Twirltongue shifted slightly, almost guiltily, and began to scale down my back. I gave a sigh of relief when she was off.

Twirltongue strolled over to the other gnawer and smiled at her, "Come now, my dear. Can't we come to some peaceful accommodation? We will gain nothing from fighting like this, you know, and we are wasting time. Perhaps we can compromise. I need the Bane for a few moments, and then you can fix him up as much as you like. Hm?" Twirltongue's voice was beautifully hypnotic, her cadence was almost musical and I felt calm just by listening to her. I barely heard the words.

Terrormaw, however, was not pleased. "Save your pretty words! While you try and get your way the Bane is bleeding out his life. Fetch the spinners, we must bandage that tail of his."

"_Fetch_?!" Twirltongue looked scandalized, "I am not some lowly slave that I be sent to fetch anything, spinners or no." By this time they had both bridged the couple of feet between them and were glaring at each other with no more than a claw length between their dagger filled eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're an advisor, I'm a general. Last time I checked I rank higher than you, and so you do what I say."

"I am his second in command--"

"Unofficially!" Terrormaw interrupted furiously. "Now for once can you hold your tongue and do something useful?"

Before either of them had the chance to say anything else, by eyes began to flicker fitfully. I could barely keep them open, forget seeing out of them. The floor was writhing beneath my feet and I felt like I was going to fall at any moment. "It's all goin' 'round and 'round…" I murmured in awe.

The two quarreling females stared at me for a few moments. Twirltongue scowled and left, apparently to go and fetch the spinners for my wounds. It was odd, I had been aching all over for ages now, but suddenly all the pain was gone. Well, all of everything was gone. I couldn't feel anything, I could barely smell or see anything, and I was just this side of incoherent.

"Come," Terrormaw beckoned to me, but I couldn't see where she wanted me to go. She sighed and began prodding me and guiding me with her voice. After much cajoling and prompting I found myself in a secluded cave. "Hopefully the spinners will be here soon. You've lost a lot of blood."

I nodded, with my heavy head it wasn't much of a problem, and then lay down. "The Warrior…is dead?" I asked. I couldn't find the energy in myself to say much else, or to even care what the answer was. The events of the day, had taken their toll on me and I was completely worn-out.

"Yes," Terrormaw replied. She was looking at my wounds, and I could feel her brush them every once in a while. "I was busy assaulting the wall, but we have several eye witnesses that say they saw his bond carrying his lifeless body to Regalia. He was not moving. I wish I could have seen the fight."

Somehow despite everything I noticed that she was smiling, something she never did very often. She had seemed happy this past month or so after…

"The spinners are here," she informed me, suspending my train of thought. The last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness was the clicking sound of spider feet as my vision went black.


	11. The Bitter End

**Dear Readers,**

**I beg your pardon for the horrifically long wait between chapters. If it seems broken up I apologize, I wrote little bits and pieces of it in the span of a couple months, and then finally sat down and finished it today. The end was planned out from the beginning of this story. I had the last lines in my head since I first started writing. Also, it gets a bit eratic...but that's nothing compared to how I looked when I was writing it, honestly. I was a bit frightening. Many many many thanks to the wonderful Prophetess for editing this monster. Now, without further ado, here is the final chapter of Memoirs: Bane's Story.  
**

_

* * *

"__You shower me with lullabies  
As you're walking away  
Reminds me that it's killing time  
On this fateful day._

_I'll see you at the bitter end."_

_-Lyrics by Placebo  
_

_

* * *

_

**Memoirs: Bane's Story. **

**Chapter 10. The Bitter End.**

**

* * *

  
**

When I woke with a start, the first thing I noticed was that I was frozen in place. After a few moments of silent, unmoving panic, I realized it wasn't that I couldn't move. I was just incredibly stiff. I tried to twitch my tail, but felt nothing. That was odd…my ears twitched instead.

There, I felt them move. My head shifted slightly, causing my neck to turn by a fraction. Immediately, pain exploded through every nerve of my body. I would have screamed, but through the fire-like searing I couldn't think, much less make any kind of sound. Finally the pain ebbed. I forced myself to stay completely and utterly still, afraid that the smallest movement could provoke whatever it was that was causing me so much agony. This proved useless since I still had the need to breath, but thankfully that didn't send me into seizures like I had been worried about.

I sifted through my memories, trying to figure out what it was that had put me in such a condition. It didn't take long for me to realize that it would be impossible. Everything was a blur. The last thing I could coherently remember was Twirltongue talking to me about the assault on Regalia.

The assault! What was happening? Were we fighting now? Had I fallen asleep? Had I missed it?

Somehow I doubted that I had fallen asleep in the most critical part of my war, despite the fact that I was not supposed to be a part in it. I struggled to remember something about what happened after I had spoken to Twirltongue. I dismissed her…and then…

Nothing. I was confronted with a haze of red when I tried to remember anything after that.

I was distracted from my futile pursuits by the realization that there was something warm and soft curled against me. It had taken me a little while to identify the sensation, because I wasn't exactly aware of my surroundings. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I did so, very slowly, as I was still afraid that the slightest movement could send that horrible pain shooting through me once more.

My eyes opened to blood red slits, and I could see a black fuzzy blur. Curiously, I opened my eyes wider, blinking a few times to clear the grime of sleep from them. My vision cleared quickly and I was able to identify that blur as Terrormaw; she was asleep, curled up in the curve of my body.

After a moment or two I came to the conclusion that it was odd for her to be sleeping with me in such a way. She was such a solitary creature; we had only slept this way once or twice before. Normally, I awoke to Twirltongue curled by me, or I woke alone. It didn't occur to be to be worried at this unusual occurrence; my head was still a bit groggy from the heavy sleep and I probably wouldn't have been worried even if I had awoken in the midst of the Regalian army.

Leisurely, my eyes worked their way down my body to my tail. I briefly recalled that I hadn't felt anything when I tried to twitch it, and wondered, detachedly, what might have caused that. Perhaps it was merely the fact that I had just woken up. That was the only reason I could think of, but couldn't help thinking that the lack of feeling was somehow connected with the extreme pain of earlier.

My eyes rested upon the spot where my tail should have been. Where my tail _should have been_--it was gone.

I sat up with a swiftness that shouldn't have been possible with the stiffness I felt. Terrormaw's head raised and she blinked at me lazily, saying, "Oh, good, you're awake." I barely heard her. My eyes were focused unwaveringly at the stump that was swathed in bloody spinner silk. I stood rapidly, panicking at the sight of my severed appendage. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening. Terrormaw was staring at me, a confused look on her face. Didn't she see? Didn't she realize my tail was gone?

I desperately thrashed what remained of my tail, and watched fresh blood soak the bandage. I lost all control then. Eyes wide with shock, outrage, and fear, I stumbled about the dark cave. My mouth opened and I think I must have said something, maybe screamed, but I didn't have a chance to do anything more.

My ravaged body protested my treatment of it. Pain, pure and blinding, wracked my body in waves. It was like my every pore was awash with acid that was eating me alive, knives and swords stabbed my back, face, and even my mind. The contortions of agony, which I was forced into, aggravated my wounds more. It was a vicious cycle, and eventually, overwhelmed by it all, I lost consciousness.

XXXXX

_"He awoke, and then panicked…"_

_"He has ripped his bandage off."_

_"Indeed. Perhaps it was the sight of his tail that affected him so."_

_"Perhaps you should go fetch the spinners."_

_Voices swim around me, they sound anxious, though I cannot understand their words._

_"You do it. I must be here when he wakes up."_

_"And who do you think you are to make such a decision?"_

_"Someone more interested in his welfare than the power he can bring me."_

_I hear a laugh. I struggle to open my eyes, to see what is happening. I cannot move._

_"He is obviously still in pain. See how he flinches so?"_

_"Stop that!"_

_"I would like to see you make me."_

_I continue trying to open my eyes. Blurs of color burst into view. The shock forces my eyes closed once more._

_"And I would like to--did you see that?"_

_"What?"_

_"There! His eyes flickered…"_

_"You are seeing things."_

_A sudden sharp pain twists through me, and I sink back into the merciful oblivion.  
_  
XXXXX

That was many days ago. I regained consciousness, and at that time, Twirltongue calmly explained to me all that had happened. She told me of the fight waged between the Warrior and me, and how he sliced off my tail. Terrormaw then filled in details about the siege of Regalia and assured me that I had slain the human. She told me that the Regalian's morale had dropped significantly without their savior. Twirltongue reminded me of how easy it would be to destroy them now that they were in this condition.

They spoke of other things as well; how we would be battling at the Plain of Tartarus; how they had sent emissaries to the spinners; and how they had assassins waiting for the Regalian general.

I dismissed them. I cared for none of it. I was king. What kind of king bothered himself with insignificant things like troop movements, and the like? Now I am by myself, the spinners that recently bandaged my tail having gone already.

It is just before the battle. This is the battle that will decide the fate of the Underland, a fight waged on the Plains of Tartarus. Unlike the siege at the wall, I have no vantage point from which I can watch the goings on. I must rely on my sense of hearing, straining to catch whatever sounds may drift to this dark corner where I have hidden myself.

I am alone, or as alone as I can be under the circumstances. It seems that no matter where I try to hide, He always finds me. I know it's silly to think that I can escape something that resides within my own mind, but I cling to the foolish hope that one day I will wake to find Him gone. Gone forever, and I won't have to listen to His poisoned whispers any longer.

I know that He has won, this horrible presence that I feel, even now. At first I accepted Him, and accepted that He could fight my battles for me. I need Him, I know, I have lived so long with Him that I am afraid I could no longer function with Him gone. So, much as I hate it, I have come to rely on Him. But I do know the truth.

In the end He will kill me. When He has no further use for me, He will dispose of me, and rule undisputed.

I cannot fight Him. Perhaps I could have before, when He was merely a sibilant whisper. Now, however, I know that I'm too weak to challenge Him. He has but to grab control at the right moment and I will be vanquished, my consciousness cast into the obscurity from which I imagine Him spawned. He cares not for what happens to me, cares not for anyone else either. He takes what He wants, when He wants, no matter the cost. I mourn for any that get in His way, and thus, I mourn for myself.

In the end, I know what must happen. I shudder when I think of it. For Him to die...I too must be slain. He will not permit it, and all will be darkness. All will be death. I close my eyes…and I am Bane.

XXXXX

It was meant to be this way. Strong mind, strong body, strong will. I have to admit, Pearlpelt defied me for much longer than I thought his weak would be able to handle. But good things come to those who wait, I suppose. And to those who terrorize the mind of an unstable adolescent.

Why am I down here in this hole anyway? I could believe it has something to do with my injuries, but I highly doubt that. It is most likely the work of Twirltongue, for my own good of course. The female is a nuisance. She has had her uses in the past, corrupting Pearlpelt with a skill I would find impressive in anyone else, and spearheading this war and the genocide. However, she has recently run counter to my wishes and for this she must be punished. The female has outlived her worth.

I stretch, getting used to my body and gauging the extent of my wounds, then shrug. I've had worse. Looking around, I catch sight of the tunnel leading out to the Plains of Tartarus. I'm certain there was some reason for being in the cave, but out there was the battle. My battle. The one that would decide who ruled the Underland. I had no doubt in my mind who would come out victorious in this ultimate show of power, but I had the right to be a part of it. Today was a special day after all, after this minor altercation was out of the way, I would be crowned the King of the Underland.

XXXXX

Rage. Fury. Hate. Loathing. Abhorrence. There is no word in the language of humans or tongue of gnawers, or any other language Over or Under to describe the feeling streaming through me. I was led to believe that the Warrior was dead. Perished from the wounds I inflicted upon him in our earlier encounter. I broke his spine! I heard it snap! I was lied to. They lied to me, saying that he was dead, saying that his light had been darkened.

To compound upon my dismay, the Regalian's have somehow managed to quadruple their forces. All the information that fool of a rat, Pearlpelt, had ignored, I had heard. They should not have this many allies, this many troops; they should not be so well prepared. Come to think of it…they should not be here at all! We would have heard them coming long before they attacked us!

My teeth grind together as I watch the scene unfold before me. A slight distance to the side of the main battle, a striped bat was fluttering in front of a cave, attempting to fight off one of my soldiers, and having a hard time of it. An enormous black-furred bat was rocketing toward the female, the Warrior on his back. What was going on over there? It was just one bat, why would that worry the Overlander so? It doesn't matter. My soldiers are shrieking his name, no doubt waiting for me to emerge and defeat him like I did last time. Like I _thought_ I did last time. This time I'll have to make sure I don't disappoint. This time I'll rip him limb from limb and keep his head as a trophy. I'd like to see him come back from _that_.

Adrenaline thrusts my legs against the ground, and I tear through the battle. Blind to all else besides the vile human who was making short work of many of the other rats, I push past human, bat, and gnawer alike. Those who do not get out of my way are crushed beneath my feet, or swept out of my path.

Within minutes I was feet away, and yet he didn't notice me, so absorbed as he was in his own fight. His flier on the other hand was frantically trying to get his attention. I grinned, near drunk with the bloodlust that consumed me, and struck. At the last moment the flier swerved to the side, just out of my reach, and instead of tearing through the Warrior's head, my claws clashed against the stone wall I'd almost had them pinned against.

My eyes followed their path briefly before I realized that they were headed back for the thick of the battle. I followed with no hesitation, furious that I had been so close only to be thwarted. Anger fueled my steps, and my claws, which mauled anything unfortunate enough to be within reach of me since I couldn't reach the Warrior.

Where did they think they were going? They were headed straight for the tunnel I'd just come from. I followed, unable to do anything else, and roared a challenge to the Warrior. Fight me you gutless bastard. Turn around and fight me. Stop running like the coward you are and fight. Fight me. _Fight!_

The tunnel was long, and full of gaps and ledges I had to cross or bound over, and anger isn't a sufficient fuel for long races. My muscles burned, and my breath came in ragged gasps, and soon the flier pulled ahead, just out of sight. I paused for a short moment, chafing at the delay, but my body had been nearly spent before the fight and I was running on my last reserves of energy.

"What are you doing, Bane, darling?" A slick sweet voice questioned from just behind me. _Twirltongue._ Tired as I was, I only spared her a half hearted glare, as she was not worth a full one. I also didn't answer her as she sauntered easily out of a smaller tunnel that branched off of this one. Then my eyes began to sting, it took me a moment to realize the cause was blood trickling down from the wounds on my face. The wounds that were a souvenir of my last encounter with the Warrior.

"The Warrior is getting ahead of you, my dear," The lithe female observed; her voice was pleasant with a slight hint of disappointment. As if she was talking about an unsatisfactory fish, and not the fate of the Underland. "You should follow him."

"I know that," I snarled at her. Anger flickered behind her dark eyes for a moment before being quickly stifled. She wasn't used to being addressed that way. Not by Pearlpelt, anyway.

"Come, this is no time to rest," Her smooth voice losing a bit of the honey coating and taking on the slightest edge of command, "You cannot lose him. If you've lost him, the you have lost _to_ him."

That did have a bit of logic to it. I got to my feet, muscles tensed and ready to run again. They protested slightly, but I ignored the soreness; at least now I could breathe. Before I took off, however, Twirltongue clambered onto my back. I twisted around to give her an incredulous look.

"You didn't expect me to _walk_ did you? I won't be able to keep up." She said this smugly, but I couldn't begin to fathom why I would need her anyway. Unless I used her as a projectile weapon. The idea amused me for a brief moment, and I almost smiled. She on the other hand looked slightly annoyed, "Go! We will not be able to find them if you've given them such a head start!"

Spurred into motion by her words, or rather by my anticipation for a true battle, I sprang down the tunnel. Finally, I emerged in a large open cavern, tired but victorious. Every part of me hurt in some way, whether from previous wounds, or overuse, and I was hot. Hotter than I had been even in the Fire Lands. Without my tail to release the excess body heat, I was overheating fast. I choked down mouthfuls of air, and still couldn't catch my breath.

The Warrior and his flier had lit down upon a plateau in the center of the cavern, pulling from the last reserves of my strength I launched toward the cause of my current, suffering state. At the last minute the flier took to the air, much to my displeasure, but not to my surprise. I fully intended to start leaping for the bat, but Twirltongue tapped me on the side with her tail.

"Take a minute," she told me as she left her spot in between my shoulder blades, "Calm yourself before you destroy him." I caught myself before I replied 'Yes, Twirltongue.' No, I didn't take orders from her. I was the Bane. Obeying Twirltongue was something that Pearlpelt did. He was weak, I was strong.

However, her words made sense. No use pursuing him in my state, especially since if I rested then he would have to come to me. Twirltongue settled herself on a pile of boulders, her calm gaze shifting between the Warrior and myself as if she was watching a game. Then the Warrior spoke.

"You're looking good, Twirltongue," he observed from the back of his flier, "A little too good. Seeing much action? Or are you just sending the Bane in to lose his tail and such?"

What nonsense was that little insect spewing? Something about my tail, those were the only words that I caught onto, the only ones that held some kind of meaning. "My tail? My tail?" I repeated trying to understand the significance of these words. '_My tail!'_ A surge of panic coursed through me.

"My tail!" I twisted around looking for it, aware that something was wrong. What had happened to it? It was gone…my tail was gone! When had that happened! When had--

"A king does not need a tail." Twirltongue's authoritative, calm voice broke through my cluttered, panic-clouded mind. Twirltongue had told me I lost my tail in my last battle with the Warrior. That's right. I remember now. I took a deep breath, trying to get my thoughts organized again.

"He's not going to be king," The Warrior countered, "Are you, Pearlpelt?"

This I knew the answer to, I was king of the gnawers, and once the Warrior was dead and all resistance was crushed I would be king of all the Underland. "I am king. I am king now! The rats follow me!"

The Warrior continued, not the least bit deterred by my words, "Then how come they're out there attacking you? Plus the spinners, the crawlers, the fliers, the nibblers. Hey, that whole nibbler thing kind of blew up in your face, didn't it?"

No, I was king. The gnawers out there were all traitors. Traitors to their own kind. Gnawers were supposed to follow the Bane into an age where gnawers ruled, and I was the Bane. They should follow me, so I was king. But they betrayed me, and so they must be punished. Killed. Killed. All of them killed. Because I was king. Twirltongue said I was king, and she didn't lie to me. The Warrior was wrong.

"Twirltongue says I'm the king!" I snarled. Twirltongue, she cared for me. She was my friend. She used me, she was conniving, she was a liar. No, she wanted me to be king, said I was king!

"Yeah? Is that how it looks to you?" That damn human, he just wouldn't shut up would he? Shut up! Shut up! Let me think. I can't think clearly. "Because from up here, it looks like she's getting you killed so she can take over."

"What?" The thought hadn't occurred to me, or had it? Had I thought this before? Been told before? "What?" I was covered in wounds, the blood loss was making me light headed. Sticky crimson was gumming up my eyes making it hard for me to see…but I could see her. Calm, collected, not a silver piece of fur out of place. It was true that she hadn't fought, but how could she fight in the first place? She was so small…But if she couldn't fight she shouldn't be in a war in the first place. Shouldn't be commanding my troops, planning the attacks, telling me what to do, and where to go. "You will not take over. I'm the king. I'm the king!"

I glared at her, and she looked back, all innocence and wide eyes, and with as much composure as she could muster while being menaced by a gnawer three times her size. "Of course you're the king. Who would follow a nothing like me? He's lying!"

Twirltongue was trying to placate me, trying to switch the focus of my rage toward the Warrior. But this anger was different. She had betrayed me. I had trusted her and she betrayed me. She always meant to betray me, ever since I had been a pup going to her for comfort.

"If he's lying, then why are you untouched and I am like this?" I hissed the accusation. Twirltongue was edging away from me, trying in vain to get out of my reach should I attack her. She was right to fear me. Should fear me. I am the Bane. I am king, and she should fear me as all do in the Underland.

"Because kings are bold and brave fighters. Your scars are badges of your might," she insisted, creeping farther away, "No one would follow someone as untried and feeble as myself."

"No. You're right. No one will follow you," My voice was even, and calm, and she seemed to take this as a sign that she had succeeded in tricking me. I smiled at that foolish hope, and she smiled back, that smug little smirk that meant she thought she had won. The smile on my face twisted into a snarl, "No one will ever follow you again!"

I pounced at her, teeth sinking easily into the flesh of her neck. Her neck snapped with a satisfying crunch of bone, and blood rushed into my mouth, over flowing and running down my fur. With an easy twist of my neck the last bits of sinew and skin holding her together broke, and her head was torn free from her body. The limp corpse crumpled to the ground, looking pitifully small and weak, the limbs contorted into unnatural positions. Her silver fur was covered in gore, no longer that pristine shining coat.

A vicious grin came to my face, her head still hanging in my bloody maw. Another toss of my head flung the gruesome thing at the Warrior and his bond. This was their fate. This was the fate of all who opposed me. All those traitorous wretches that tried to supplant me as king. Tried to wrest control from me. Tried to manipulate and lie to me. This was what I would do to all of them.

Just what I had done to Twirltongue.

Twirltongue.

_Twirltongue…_

In an instant I came back to myself. No longer was my mind plagued by a cacophony of thoughts from seemingly a million different places. Trying to clear my vision I passed my paws over my eyes a few times, clearing the grime from them and adjusting my sight. What had happened? I couldn't remember the events of the past hour or so…it was all a blur. I think I remember Twirltongue and the Warrior. Twirltongue! She would help me. Of course she would, she always did. I cast a cursory glance around the cavern, "Where's Twirltongue?" I was confused; why wasn't she here to help me? She always helped me. Wasn't she here? Why would she leave? "Where did she go?"

Then I caught the slightest trace of Twirltongue's scent under the smell of all the gore. Carefully I traced it, sniffing deeply I could tell something was wrong. Some of this blood smell was Twirltongue's and not mine. Why would she be hurt. She can't be hurt, she has to take care of me! And then I saw it. Horror filled me. "Twirltongue? Twirltongue?" I whimpered desperately as I stared at her bloody carcass. No, no, no, no, no. Twirltongue, you can't be dead. You aren't dead. Don't die. Don't leave me. You've left me. Just like mother.

"She's dead…she's dead…" Twirltongue…my friend, the one person who had cared for me after my mother was killed, her body all bloody and mangled. Who? What? Why? What had happened? There's an empty feeling in my stomach and my throat has been clogged with my heart, which has grown about five times it's normal size and is currently twisting with contortions of anguish. Why did you leave me, how could you leave me? I grit my teeth against the tears I can feel getting ready to spill, stinging at my already irritated eyes. Eyes that flickered around the cave looking for the cause of all my distress. They landed on the Warrior.

_Him._ He did it. He killed Twirltongue. She's dead because of him. It's his fault! His fault that I'm alone again! His fault, his fault, his fault. The emptiness in my stomach feels like it's been filled with roiling, hot, rage. "You killed her!" I scream my fury at him, snarling. Every inch of my body consumed with a blinding, searing hatred. It's been his fault all along. All because of him, I'm alone. Have always been alone. "Just like you killed my mother!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stay still. Couldn't look at him sitting there, alive, when everyone I'd ever loved was dead. Dead because of him. He killed them all. But now I would kill him. I launched myself at him with a wild abandon. I didn't care if I died; would prefer if I died. I didn't care if I was king or if it had all been a lie. I didn't care. I just wanted him dead. I wanted him to feel a fraction of the pain that he had caused me. Just the smallest sliver of the agony that I had to live through. I wanted to make him hurt. Wanted to make him scream. I wanted him dead, with his life pouring out onto the ground.

That was when everything lost it's coherence. No matter where I looked the room was spinning, and the Warrior was here and there, striking me, being struck by me. The ground was writhing beneath my feet, and my vision was blurred to the point where I was almost blind. I couldn't hear. I was being battered by overwhelming sounds of battle. I smelled blood. I smelled death. I was alone. I was killing. I was dying. I was screaming. I was--

_Pearlpelt was smiling, not a very common occurrence after his siblings were killed. The young white rat was curled behind a boulder in a narrow tunnel attempting to control his giggles. His mother would never find him here, not a chance!_

The Warrior had landed several strikes all over my body, but mostly around my head. My face was a bloody mess, covered in gashes and bruises. Whatever wasn't cut open was soaked with blood, not all of it my own. I had slashed open the Warrior's arm, and clipped his flier a few times, but not enough. It wasn't enough. He didn't hurt enough. He should have feared me, should have stayed dead, because now I'm going to kill him.

_"I found you!" Sang a voice from behind him, Pearlpelt jumped, then laughed as his mother came out of the shadows._

They withdrew for just a moment, the flier hovering just out of my reach. Come to me Warrior, don't run like a cowardly shiner. Come and fight me. Fight me, and we'll see who wins. I'll destroy every last shred of you. Then, they came at me again. They were everywhere. Everywhere I looked and no where that I was. I roared my frustration, all movement was blurred in my vision, and now they were diving around me in dizzying circles, I couldn't keep up. I wouldn't give up, my claws shredded empty air.  
_  
"My turn!" the pup announced excitedly and buried his face into his paws. Goldshard strode off to find a hiding place._

Then they were under me. How they got there I couldn't begin to fathom. The Warrior was just there, like he had materialized under my foreleg. I had only a split second to register his presence and then the human's blade sunk into the flesh under my foreleg. I gave a scream of rage and pulled back, claws stretching to grasp at whatever I could reach. To cut him, shred him, kill him.

_Pearlpelt scurried along the tunnels, his nose twitched for the familiar scent of his mother. No, that was one of the guards, no, that lead to the Labyrinth. There! She was in this tunnel._

With a grin of victory, my claws latched onto one of the flier's wings. I had them now, my jaws opened in anticipation as I drew them closer to me. I could feel the flier struggling in my grasp, but it was no use, he was trapped. His wings tangled in my claws, and there was no escape for either of them. I bit into his neck with relish, a jolt of victory flowing through my veins as I tasted flier blood. Then my eyes widened to an impossible size.

_The white rat ran through the tunnel, poking into every crevice. He finally entered a large cavern, just in time to see a long tail disappearing into another tunnel._

Pain shot through me from the left side of my chest. I stared in disbelief at the sword protruding from my heart. Then I realized I couldn't breath, I gave a choked gurgle, blood filling my throat. My eyes rolled back in my head, and everything faded abruptly to a pure inky black void. No light. No sound. No pain. Nothing…except the tiniest pinprick of light in front of me. The light grew larger and brighter, to an almost blinding white, but it didn't cause me any pain. It seemed, almost…welcoming. For the first time that I could remember, I felt safe. I felt at peace.  
_  
"I see you, Mama."_


	12. Special Features Menu

**Memoirs: Bane's Story  
Special Features Menu**

**Deleted Scenes: **_Two short scenes that I considered putting in, but couldn't find a place for them to fit._

**Bloopers: **_The Bane stared at his severed tail, "No. No! NO! My avocados!!" CUT!_

**Making of Memoirs: **_An interview with the director. Includes 'The Voices of Bane'_

**Scourge of the Underland: **_An interview with the star of Memoirs._

* * *

**Deleted Scenes. **_-Note: Deleted Scenes are rough copies only, not published quality.-_

**1. The Argument**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

_Pearlpelt..._

The whisper pierced my sleeping mind like a scream, and I jerked awake. "Go away," I told him aloud, automatically knowing that it was the voice and not someone around me.

_That's not very nice you know. _He almost sounded annoyed, which was odd for him, he very rarely showed any true emotion.

"I don't care," I snapped aloud, "Leave me alone!" I never feel right talking to him in my mind, I hear him as if he was right next to me, and it's strange speaking in my head.

_I think I'll stay. Besides, you need me. _His voice was back to the cool conversational tone he uses.

I let out a bark of laughter and announced, "Ha. I'm the Bane. I don't need you, or anyone else."

That was a mistake, I suppose. For when I next heard his words they were snarled and angry. _Fool! You aren't the Bane! I am. You're just a pawn. A helpless little puppet. You are a mouth and a body that I use whenever I please._

"That's not true," I insisted.

_Oh, but it is. You're being used. You always have been, and you always will be. _Gone was the furious growl, replaced by the sibilant hiss that haunted my dreams.

"Be quiet, leave me alone! I hate you, I can't stand the sound of your voice." I commanded.

Despite my announcement he continued, _You see, this is where we hit a disagreement. This wretched thing called free will, you seem to be laboring under the delusion that you have it. You are mine. Body, mind, and soul._

"Shut up!" I shouted furiously. I just wanted him to be quiet...at least for tonight. I was so tired...

_Pearlpelt, Pearlpelt, Pearlpelt._ He sounded almost kind, but I knew he was just trying to manipulate me. _You have only to gain from this you know._

I wasn't fooled. "You're lying."

_Do you think you can kill the Warrior all by your self then? _He challenged. Then added derisively, _You are barely more than a pup._

"You don't know me," I told him firmly. "I'm strong. Twirltongue says I'm strong. I can kill."

_Oh, I have no doubt about that. You are, after all, a murderer_

"No...don't talk about that!" I couldn't stand being reminded of Razor's death...or my part in it.

He knew I hated hearing about that. He knew, and he used it against me. _Poor Razor, murdered by the very pup he raised...it must have come as quite a shock when you attacked him. _

"He fell!" I insisted, "He fell off a cliff. It was an accident."

_Of course it was. It's an accident that the only person ever to care for your wretched carcass is dead._ His low voice was cruelly insinuating.

With a quiet sob I curled into a ball as if it could keep me safe from the voice I was hearing, "Go away," I moaned. "Get out of my head and leave me alone..."

_I'm afraid I'm here to stay. You should be grateful. Incapable as you are of true rage and hate, you would never get the gnawers to accept you as king without me._

"Twirltongue says I am king," I protested quietly. I shouldn't have done it, I should have known that he would twist my words around.

_Oh yes, of course you are. Which is why in your mind you are my slave, and you are her slave in the physical world._

"You're a liar!" I snarled, angry at what he had said about Twirltongue. "And I'm not listening to you any more!"

He wasn't impressed, _But you will, Pearlpelt, and you cannot forget what I told you._

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice shaking.

_I mean that in the dead of night, when all is still and silent, and you are alone, you will remember my words and repeat them over and over in your head. You will do this until you realize that I am right. _I curled up tighter, trying desperately to distract myself from he was going to say next. I didn't know what it was, but I was filled with a sense of foreboding and dread.

_You're such a silly ineffectual creature. Very soon I will have you all to myself. Who knows, you may even give in willingly._

With that he was gone, and I was left alone. I knew he was right, no matter how many times I said he was lying, and that was why I was so afraid.

"Bane?" It was Twirltongue, I knew as soon as she spoke. She hurried over to me, curled in a ball of misery. "Bane, my dear, what is the matter?"

"Please, Twirltongue," I begged, burying my face in her warm silver fur, "Make him be quiet. I can't listen to him any more. Make him go away." We sat like that for a long time, and I cried into her pelt as she stroked me and murmured comforting words. Eventually I fell asleep, but my last thought before I drifted into oblivion was that I would have to listen to him tomorrow night.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**2. What Would You Say If...?**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Twirltongue stared hard at me. She had a look on her face that was something between utter confusion and blank disbelief. For the past ten minutes I had been leading her through a maze of hypothetical what-if situations in an attempt to admit something that's been weighing on my mind for ages.

"Bane," she finally said, "I must honestly say that I have no idea what you have been talking about. So, why don't we start over and you can tell me what's bothering you."

I shifted, and I knew I had to look uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to how I felt. "Um...remember that prisoner?"

Twirltongue gave me an exasperated look, "Which one? We have a lot of prisoners."

"The female with the hurt nose," I clarified, not wanting to say her name.

"Twitchtip," Twirltongue supplied.

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?"

I cast around for a good excuse to talk about her, "I was just wondering what was she in the pit for?"

Twirltongue assumed a patient air, "Treason. She was sent to kill you."

"Oh." I said blankly. "What would happen if she was let out?"

"She can't. But hypothetically we would find her and either kill her or put her under heavier guard."

"What if the guard let her out?"

Finally Twirltongue's seemingly infinite patience gave out, "They would be killed of course. And very painfully. Now, if that is all, I have to meet with the officers to discuss matters of war."

"Ok..." I looked guilty. "I'm sorry..."

I waited until she was out of sight before I let my worry show. I knew it had been a mistake...I scurried over to the wall that was used to transmit messages in the Code of Claw.

**SVHSBGSHO.**

**CHEC.**

**HM. OHS.**

After all...I was rather fond of being alive...and not in pain.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Bloopers.**

**Chapter 1.**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Snare: The Bane is not getting food!

Bane: It's ok...

Snare: No it's not. I'm going to have to kill the other pups. Even though there's not really a reason. I'm just a jerk.

Bane: But...I'm not hungry...seriously. Mum got be a Happy Meal.

Snare:...oh. Ya, still killing them.

Goldshard: -glares- Step off fool!

Bane and Snare: wtf?

--

**Chapter 2.**

**--**

Gregor: So what are we going to do?

Ares: It's the Bane...

Gregor: Stop stating the obvious...

Bane: -smells the chocolate- oooh food...

Gregor: Really though I have problems with killing a baby-- OW!

Ares: What happened?

Gregor: The little bastard bit me!

Bane: -pout- I wanted the yummy stuff...

Ares: Still have problems?

Gregor: -stares at his bleeding hand- Not really.

CUT!

Aria: Touch him and die.

Gregor: He's not even the Bane! Just a stunt double...

Aria: Oh ya...but really, if we lose any more mice we're going over budget.

--

Bane: -runs out the tunnel- Ma-maa!

Goldshard: So, I was like, oh no you di-in't.

Snare: Ya, I totally understand...

Bane: ??

Third rat: What? I'm not important enough for a name?!

Goldshard: Oh ya...I was supposed to be dead. Can we do it again?

--

Bane: -runs out of the tunnel- Ma-maa! -curls up-

Goldshard: -sneezes-

Snare: What now?

Goldshard:...I'm allergic to mice.

--

Gregor: -drops Bane out of his shirt-

Ripred: Oh not this thing again... -kills Bane-

Gregor: Wtf?! You're just supposed to hiss at him!

Ripred: You want another war?

CUT!

Aria: That was a mouse, idiot.

Ripred: SILENCE MORTAL!!

--

**Chapter 3.**

**--**

Bane: -goes to catch snake-

Snake: Not this again...

Bane: RAWR!!

Snakes: -chase Bane-

Bane: Aaaah!

Razor: j00 jst g0t PWN3D n00B!!

--

**Chapter 4. **

--

Bane: -sits by cliff-

Twirltongue: -dramatic entrance- You'll fall in if you're not careful.

Bane: OMR!! -falls-

Twirltongue: -sigh- Alright, these people are just stupid...and I'm used to dealing with the real Bane.

Pearlpelt: Hey!!

--

Twirltongue: I am Twirltongue...listen to me lead you to your doom.

Bane: -hypnotized-

Sheep: -stampede-

Twirltongue: WTF?? They're ruining my evil moment!

Bane: SHEEPS!!

CUT!

Aria: Hey! exploding sheep!

Twirltongue: Exploding?

Bane: Sheep?

Sheep: -explode-

Aria: Pwnt. New stunt double!

--

Bane, Twirltongue, and the two Igors in her cave.

Twirltongue: This is the Bane. Corrupt him.

Reekwell: Yesssss Maaaaassster.

Bane: -blinks-

Random Fan: DIE TWIRLTONGUE!! It was your fault!!

Real TUC Fan: What's your problem?!

Fan Who Has No Comprehension: lyk omg noob it ws the baine's falt. he wuz ebil and stuffs.

CUT!

Aria: This is a closed set!

Twirltongue: Seriously, am I EVER going to get my evil moment?

Aria: Pearlpelt, be a love and kill those two.

Real TUC Fan: -smirk- Cool I get to live .

--

**Chapter 5.**

--

Razor: So...we're going to talk about _girls._

Bane: Oh! Oh! I know what happens now!

Razor: What?

Bane: You're going to talk about the shiner and the flier!

Razor: That's physically impossible and disgusting...

Bane: So we don't get any sexy music?

Razor: ARIA!!

Aria: I didn't do it! I blame Twirltongue!

--

Razor: You suck.

Twirltongue: You swallow.

Razor: Touche...

--

**Chapter 6.**

--

Ripred: -finds Pearlpelt and Razor- OMG!!

Bane: What?

Ripred: What happened to him?!

Bane: He's sleeping.

Ripred: There's blood all over him!

Bane: So? He's bleeding in his sleep. People do that all the time.

Ripred: -blinks- Only the real Pearlpelt could say something like that...

Aria: Ya, well, the storyline outgrew mice. That's the genuine Bane. That's movie magic, people.

Ripred: Is that really Razor?

Aria: pssh no.

Ripred: Thank Me...

Aria: That's one of those exploding sheep.

Sheep/Razor: -explodes-

--

**Chapter 7**

--

Gregor: So what do you like to be called?

Pearlpelt: Well, I'd _like _to be called supreme ruler of the universe, but I don't see that happening....yet.

Gregor: um...

--

Pearlpelt: -starts sniffling-

Aria: -hisses from the side- You're not supposed to cry yet!

Pearlpelt: I miss that cupcake!!

Ripred: -blank stare-

--

Twirltongue: -dramatically- It is time for war!

Pearlpelt: Do we have to go now? I want to watch the Scary Monkey Show!

Twirltongue: Aria!!

Aria: I'm sorry! He was bored and it was either Invader Zim or the Notebook!

Everyone: -stares at Aria-

Ripred: -snickers- You have the Notebook?!

Aria: No! Of course not!

Pearlpelt: Behind every great love is a great story.

Aria: -blushes- I'm just going to go now...

--

**Chapter 8.**

--

Ripred: -is in a pit-

Pearlpelt: Gloat gloat blah blah

Ripred: You know I could get out of here if I wanted to.

Pearlpelt: Ya, right.

Ripred: Ya, I can. Here, I'll show you.

Pearlpelt: -leans in- How?

Ripred: Lean closer.

Pearlpelt: -leans closer-

Ripred: Closer...closer...closer...

Pearlpelt: -tumbles in- Oh shit.

Ripred: -grin-

--

Random Soldier: Um...the Warrior got away...

Pearlpelt: ...

Random Soldier: Uh...ya...I'll just go then.

Terrormaw: So...are you going to do anything?

Pearlpelt: Be quiet.

Terrormaw: Is...is that a controller? WTF are you doing in there?!

Pearlpelt: -hunches over- Nothing...

Terrormaw: You're playing Halo! WTF?!

Pearlpelt: It's Halo 3 noob.

Terrormaw: We're in the middle of a war here, HELLO!

Pearlpelt: SILENCE!! Get me a sammich woman!

--

**Chapter 9.**

--

Pearlpelt: -stares at tail- My avocados!!

Gregor: Uh...

Pearlpelt: I was making guacamole!!

Gregor: O.O

Pearlpelt: RAAAAAAAAWR!!

Gregor: -screams like a school girl- Ares!!

Pearlpelt: What am I going to put with my taquitos now?!

--

Pearlpelt: 's goin' 'roun 'n' 'round...

Twirltongue: What happened to him?

Thalia: -randomly swoops in- GIMME BACK MY PILLZ!

Nike: The Pillz what Killz!!

Aria: -bursts out laughing-

--

Terrormaw: Ok in this cave...

Pearlpelt: Is this the sex scene?

Terrormaw: What?!

Pearlpelt: Aria said--

Terrormaw: ARIA!!

Aria: Ya, Pearlpelt, the sex scene was a while ago. Don't you remember?

Pearlpelt: Um no...

Terrormaw:... eep?

--

**Chapter 10**

--

Pearlpelt: What happened to Twirltongue?

Gregor: You killed her.

Pearlpelt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Gregor: Dammit Bane! This isn't the third Star Wars movie!

Aria: Ya, Temp isn't even here...

Ripred: Hey now...Yoda is freaking awesome. He's like a little midget rager guy...

--

Ares: -swoops in to let Gregor attack Bane-

Pearlpelt: RAAAWR!!

Aria: -uses pwnful authoress powers to smoosh their faces together- BOY LUFFINSSSS!! -fangirl squee-

Ares: DAMMIT ARIA STOP FANGIRLING US!!

Aria: NEVUR!! -giggles-

Pearlpelt: Truce?

Ares: Definitely.

Both of them: -glare at Aria- RAAAWRRR

Aria: MEEP! -runs away- It was SOOOO worth it!

--

Gregor: Ok, Bane, this is your last chance.

Pearlpelt: I move for no man.

Gregor: So be it.

Ripred: Oh damn I see where this is going...

Gregor: -slices off his foreleg- Now stand aside.

Pearlpelt: Tis but a scratch.

Gregor: A scratch?! You arm's off!

Pearlpelt: No it isn't!

Gregor: -points- Well what's that then?

Pearlpelt: I've had worse.

Gregor: You liar!

Pearlpelt: Come on then you pansy! -attacks-

Gregor: -slices his other foreleg off- Victory is mine!

Pearlpelt:-kicks him- Come on then! -kicks him again-

Gregor: What?

Pearlpelt: Have at you! -kicks him-

Gregor: Dammit! Piss off!

Pearlpelt: Oohh, had enough, eh?

Gregor: Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!

Pearlpelt: Yes I have.

Gregor: _Look!_

Pearlpelt: Just a flesh wound.

Aria: -falls down laughing-

Twirltongue: Aren't you supposed to be directing this thing?

Aria: OM NOM NOM!!

Twirltongue: Oh screw this.

--

Now everyone take a bow!!

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Making of Memoirs.**

**Interview With Aria**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Int: So, what made you want to direct this?

Aria: Well, I can't say that I actually remember. This has been in the making for a long time and now that it's finally out I'm pretty much so overwhelmed with the fact that I finished it that it's beginnings aren't very clear. It just sort of came to me one day. I was in the middle of another project which was going pretty well, and it just sounded like a good idea.

Int: So, why the Bane? Why not Ripred, Twitchtip, or another more popular character?

Aria: I wanted a challenge. I mean, you go up to the average fan and say 'Who's your favorite character?' Ripred is the general answer, I mean, look at this chart!

Int: Where'd you get that?

Aria: Does it matter?

Int: I suppose not...

Aria: Look at this chart! Ripred has 18 votes! Pearlpelt has ONE! Me! And this other chart!

Int: Where do you get these things?

Aria: Don't question me, mortal, or my Ripred given powers. Ares has 18 votes of awesomeness, and Bane only has 11 votes. I mean, it would be too easy to say 'this is about Ripred' and have everyone flock to the story like ants on a sammich. The Bane was a challenge, not only because of his lack of popularity, but because of his mental state which became increasingly hard to duplicate.

Int: You've been a Bane supporter for a while, does it discourage you when people make blanket statements about him?

Aria: Not discourage...more like infuriate. I have written essays explaining things, and they still just say he was heartless or stupid.

Int: You've been accused of being a fangirl, do you have anything to say about that?

Aria: Of course I'm a fangirl. Most people don't realize this, but if I read or watch something, there is going to be some part of it that I obsess over. Bane is really easy for me to love, and with a few minor tweaks, quite easy to fangirl and glomp.

Int: What do you think circulation will be like? I mean, none of your projects have gotten very much recognition.

Aria: Well, I normally do fantastic opening night, and then just dribble off into nonexistence. But I think this, unlike my Trilogy, will be something people can remember, because no one else has completed a gnawer POV, and I'm pretty much the authority on the Bane now. When a new member to the cult like association that is fans of TUC joins and makes some offhand comment about the Bane, everyone is pretty much like 'Go see Memoirs.' That's just a great feeling, you know, it puts me up there with the stars.

Int: I see...so, what is your response to the rumors of a break down?

Aria: 42.

Int: What?

Aria: Heh...sorry. Umm, well I've been looking through a lot of scripts and potential projects and realizing that they're just not appealing to me like they used to. Of course I have to finish the Darkness Trilogy, and my documentary on the gnawers is under contract, but other than that I'm turning toward new scripts instead of old ideas.

Int: So what is your plan? Got any juicy spoilers for the fans?

Aria: Nope. I'm going to be very busy the next few months, and really I'm not sure if I'll be able to do anything at all. But I have a few things I'd like to do for Invader Zim fandom and a big stack of notes for original stories. You will most definitely be hearing from me again.

Int: It was nice talking to you.

Aria: t3h b4n3 pwns.

Int: Indeed...Wait...why are you closing the door.

Aria: Remember what I told you at the beginning of the interview?

Int: Ya, you said if you told me you'd have to kill me. That's a long standing joke...bit cliche really.

Aria: Heh...no joke, chica.

Int: Wait...what are you doing?

Aria: mwahahahaaaaaaa

Int: -random screaming-

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Making of Memoirs.**

**Voices of Bane.**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Is...is this thing on? Hey! The microphone thingy still works! Oh...crap there's a bit of blood on it. There, now it should be perfect. Can you hear me now? Can you HEAR me now?! ANSWER ME! Oh ya...

Hey guys, it's Aria!! The genius that brought you Heaven and Hell, and It Takes Two for a Massacre. I promised I would explain this, but the interviewer had an accident, so I guess I'm doing this alone.

I'll start out by saying most people think voices in the head are funny. These people irritate me. I would really enjoy watching Bane squish them. Cause he can. I mean...the other night I realized just how TALL twelve feet is. I mean...wow. And proportioned with a regular rat! I mean the tail alone would be the length of my mum and dad and little sister all laid out in a line. And if he can SQUISH people just think about the SMASHING he could do! I mean I'd rather see him than the Hulk. BANE SMASH!! Heh...

Oops...see, this is why I need an interview person, I get off topic so quick...

Well, to explain things simply, the creature we know as the Bane has three distinct states of mind. He has the childlike state to which he reverts in moments of extreme stress or grief. Then there's the normal adolescent and rather autistic state which I call Pearlpelt. He's the one that you hear from most of the time. Then there is the Voice. I refer to him as the Bane. You hear the Bane talk throughout most of the later half of the story.

It's really difficult to explain my theories of the Bane, or the Voice. He's been talking to Pearlpelt all his life, but it wasn't made clear to either us or our favorite psychopath that the Voice was a separate entity until a while into Memoirs. The Voice speaks in italics mostly, except when he has control of Pearlpelt's actions. You see, in that big white body is housed two different minds. Pearlpelt's and Bane's. Now, the Bane in this story is the collective consciousness of the Banes before Pearlpelt. He's the evil deep inside. Now, normally Pearlpelt could ignore or fight this influence, much like I ignore irritating noobs, but he was traumatized early in his life and that opened him up and made him vulnerable. The Bane is an excellent fighter, if a bit reckless, and has generally no morals.

Um...if you still don't get it...you're stupid and you deserve to die. Just...think Smeagol from Lord of the Rings. Gollum is the Ring's influence, Smeagol is the little hobbity critter deep down inside. Yadda yadda...blah blah...ramble. Mk...now then, I'm late for my...thing I have to do. Bye!

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Scourge of the Underland**

**Interview With Pearlpelt and the Bane.**

XxxxXXxxXXxxXX

Pearlpelt: HELLO!!!! HI PEOPLE!!! HAAAAI!!!!!

Int: -cough- Um...this isn't a live interview.

Pearlpelt: -screams- Who are you!??!!? What are you doing here??!?! Leave me alone! Mama!!! Twirltongue!! Oprah!!!

Int: -raises eyebrow- Oprah?

Bane: Silence, both of you.

Int: Indeed. Mr. Bane, Pearlpelt, sir, you agreed to an interview, and I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions.

Pearlpelt: You mean....you're not after my Lucky Charms?

Int: Excuse me?

Pearlpelt: They're magically delicious!!!

Int: Um no...I'm not, now about those questions...

Bane: Why should we tell you anything?

Int: It would...please your adoring fans. Plus you're under contract.

Twirltongue: -walks in- Pearlpelt says nothing without the presence of his lawyer.

Ripred: -follows her into the interview room- If you're a lawyer then my name is Shirley. You're so full of yourself.

Gregor: -comes in last- You're one to talk Mr. I-are-a-god-ph33r-me.

Twirltongue: -smirks- Ya, so shut up Shirley.

Pearlpelt: Twirly!!! -glomps-

Twirltongue: meep!

Int: What are all of you doing in here? This is supposed to be a private interview!

Ripred: Twirltongue is here because Pearliegirlie can't sneeze without her to hold his paw. I'm here because I'd like to see you try and throw me out, and Prince Gregor balances out the good-evil ratio.

Bane: There are five of us in here you fool.

Ripred: -stares at Pearlpelt in mock amazement- Really? There are FIVE voices? By Me, it must be crowded in there.

Pearlpelt: -blinks- But the gopher left!

Bane: Silence! I'm doing the talking here.

Int: What the hell did I get myself into?

Gregor: I know the feeling, buddy.

Twirltongue: Questions, please. I have a species to exterminate at two, so we should really hurry up.

Int: Alright, well I suppose I'll start with the easy ones. What do you think of Memoirs?

Pearlpelt: I think--

Ripred: -cuts him off- There wasn't enough of me in it. All the scenes without me are complete garbage.

Pearlpelt: -wails- I was TALKING!!! You interrupted me!!! That was MEAN!

Twirltongue: Hush, darling. You'll get your turn. I think the project was ambitious and well executed if not very organized. All in all it's fairly good.

Pearlpelt: I liked the part where...I...I..-laughs- I dunno...

Gregor: It was ok, I guess, but it made me look like the bad guy! I mean, the whole time Pearlpelt was going on and on about how I had ruined his life. I'm not the villain here!

Ripred: -laughs- You fail to grasp that you're one of the least liked characters in the series.

Twirltongue: Indeed. People don't read Memoirs to hear you whine, they got enough of that in the Chronicles.

Ripred: Face it, Gregor. America hates you.

Twirltongue: And overseas isn't too fond of you either.

Gregor: -defensively- Why are you two ganging up on me?!

Ripred: Because it's so easy!

Gregor: It is not!

Twirltongue: Yes it is. Do you realize that you fell to my manipulation faster than anybody I've ever known? I mean, we're comparing you and Pearlpelt at this point. And he's a deranged, infantile lunatic.

Gregor: SHUT UP! Besides, I never fell for it...I was just...tricking _you!_ How d'you like that?

Twirltongue: -.- Did your mother let you eat paint chips when you were a baby?

Int: -coughs- 'Scuse me, can we go to the next question?

Ripred: Ya.

Gregor: Sure.

Twirltongue: Why not?

Int: What was it like working with Aria?

Pearlpelt: She gave me STUFFS!!!

Gregor: She's kind of abusive...

Bane: The girl will pay for interfering with my plans for world domination.

Twirltongue: That child needs some serious help.

Int: Why? Is she difficult to get along with? Does she have some odd qualities?

Ripred: -cutting Twirltongue off before she can answer- She refuses to worship my awesomeness.

Twirltongue: -laughs-

Ripred: INFIDEL!!!

Int: Mr. Ripred, sir...

Ripred: -pleased at being addressed by sir- Yes?

Int: If I may ask you a question?

Ripred: Proceed.

Pearlpelt: -shrieks- I WANT A QUESTION!!!!

Gregor: Ok...that was painful.

Twirltongue: You didn't answer the first one at all...

Int: -ignores- What was it like to be beaten by the Bane's soldiers and imprisoned? I mean, you were his caretaker for a fairly long time.

Ripred: I don't know what you're talking about, really. What story are you reading?

Twirltongue: She's talking about you being stuck in the pit.

Ripred: Exactly! That never happened, see...

Gregor: Yes it did! I had to come rescue you.

Ripred: You didn't rescue me! You didn't even know where I was until that little brat landed on my head!

Twirltongue: HA! You admit it!

Int: Now that that's been established, could you answer the question, please?

Ripred: -glowers- Fine. Look, the Bane didn't beat me in any way shape or form. That would've been insulting. I obliterated half of his army before they forced me into a pit. I mean, they couldn't kill me, they had to throw me bodily into a pit! Pearlie, here, had nothing to do with it.

Pearlpelt: DID TOO!

Int: Now, a question for Twirltongue.

Twirltongue: -smiles smugly-

Int: Did you ever like Pearlpelt? Or were you just using him? Please answer truthfully.

Twirltongue: Ummm...-glances at Pearlpelt-

Pearlpelt: -humming and playing with his tail-

Twirltongue: I...suppose I liked him sometimes. I mean...when he wasn't acting too crazy or..._**tearing off my head.**_

Pearlpelt: I said I was sorry! Not my fault!

Twirltongue: He was like a pet most of the time, kind of cute but needy and a bit obnoxious. Other than that, yes, I was using him. And I've never gotten over the whole dying thing.

Pearlpelt: Meanie.

Twirltongue: No, my dear, I'm not mean to you. Can you ever recall a time I was anything but kind and supportive? It's Ripred and Gregor who--

Ripred: Can someone put a muzzle on this she-witch before she convinces Pearlpelt to kill us all?

Gregor: We're two ragers, I'm sure we can take him.

Int: Because you two did oh so well before...

Gregor: Hey! He's dead isn't he?!

Int: Anyway, that brings us to a question asked specifically by a reader named 'Aya.' Twirltongue, do you seduce people for fun?

Twirltongue: Of course. What could be more entertaining than that?

Int: Hard to argue with that logic. Lastly, what did you hope to accomplish by the end of the war?

Twirltongue: Total domination over the Underland and all who inhabited it.

Int: Well that's pretty straight forward...

Pearlpelt: Mah Twirly's smart, yes she is.

Twirltongue: Don't call me Twirly.

Pearlpelt: I will call you Twirleh then. I'll call you Twirleh, and you will be mine, and you will be my Twirleh.

Twirltongue: -facepalm-

Gregor: It's...kind of cute the way they interact.

Ripred: It's gut wrenching, I don't know what you're talking about.

Int: Now then, Pearlpelt, some questions for you.

Pearlpelt: YAY!

Bane: I object to this insult. You have been giving this imbecile all the questions, and have offered me none. I should kill you for even suggesting he is superior to me in his question answering skills.

Int: -slightly scared- Well, um..we're saving the best for last. Ya, that's it. So, just—if you could just wait one moment?

Pearlpelt: -bouncing up and down- Pick me pick me!

Twirltongue: Pearlpelt, dear, do you think you could stop making the ground shake?

Int: Alright, we'll start simply. Pearlpelt, what is your favorite food?

Pearlpelt: Chocolate!

Gregor: Wow...that was a shocker.

Pearlpelt: And...fish...and ah likes nibblers too. They're yummy.

Gregor: That's so sick...

Ripred: What is?

Gregor: You're not disturbed by the fact that he likes to eat mice?

Ripred: Not really. Most gnawers used to do it, before the nibblers struck up peace treaties with the humans. Then they stopped, but mostly because the humans would go to war if we had a nibbler buffet.

Gregor: But, you're like...the same species!

Twirltongue: We have nothing in common with nibblers. It is a shame we have a similar appearance, but we are completely different. Don't you dare compare gnawers to those pathetic creatures.

Pearlpelt: Ah eat dem.

Int: Continuing. What do you think of Twirltongue, Pearlpelt? And be honest.

Gregor: Isn't it kind of unfair to have him answer that question with Twirltongue still in here?

Ripred: Exactly. Get her out of here. Bye bye, Twirltongue.

Twirltongue: No way, I had to answer the question about Pearlpelt with him still in the room, he has to answer this one.

Ripred: Will we ever get rid of you?

Twirltongue: No.

Bane: Are you two quite finished yet? Let the child answer his questions so that we may get on to the best part.

Gregor: You guys fight like an old married couple.

Ripred and Twirltongue: DO NOT.

Twirltongue: Take that back!

Bane: SILENCE. I KILL you.

Pearlpelt: I like Twirleh. She's nice, and she's warm to sleep next to. And she helps me when I'm confused, and when I'm sad. She was the only person who was good to me after Razor died. I think I luff her.

Gregor:...aw.

Ripred: You disgust me...all of you.

Bane: It is my turn. I demand questions. And my questions will be greater than ALL of you!

Twirltongue: And I thought _Ripred_ had a superiority complex.

Ripred: It's not a complex, I actually am superior.

Int: Alright, then...Mr. Bane, sir...What was your favorite part of the war?

Bane: All of it. Except the parts what I wasn't in control. I enjoy war, the planning, the fighting, the victory.

Ripred: -snort- What victory?

Bane: -roars- I WILL DESTROY YOUR WORLD.

Int: Which brings us to our next question: What do you think of Ripred?

Ripred: What's with all these personal opinion questions. This isn't the sharing circle, guys. Why haven't I been asked what I think of Prince Gregor?

Gregor: Isn't it obvious what you think of me?

Ripred: Oh, yeah. Right.

Bane: I think he is in for a world of pain in about five seconds.

Ripred: Ya? You and what army? Oh right! You don't have an army! We defeated them and killed you! HA!

Bane: -snarls-

Int: Okay then, that's the end of the interview, I'm getting the hell out of here, because my insurance doesn't cover mutilation by giant subterranean rats.

Gregor: Take me with you!!!

Twirltongue: Not me, I'm content, here. -munches popcorn-

Pearlpelt: I'M ON TV!

Bane: SILENCE! You will all bow to me!

Ripred: No they won't! I'm Ripred, therefore I am their god, therefore they will bow to me!


End file.
